Amarte en frío, dejarte en calor
by Usagi brouillard
Summary: Ya muchas veces hemos visto el atardecer desde mi cama, abrazándonos con intensidad, sin dejar que nos separemos ni un solo centímetro. He suspirado sobre tu cuello, besado tu hombros, acomodado mi cabeza en tu cálido pecho, donde oigo el palpitar del corazón que ha decidido amarme tal y como soy, sin pedir nada a cambio, sólo por el gusto de amar. /SM-original/Lemon/MiniFic3chaps.
1. Amándote

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen, estos son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi y por temas de inspiración, también de toei animation. Yo únicamente uso sus personajes con fines de entretenimiento, en este caso, un tanto pervertidos, pero vamos ¿a quién no le gusta una buena limonada?  
**

* * *

**Muy buenos días, buenas tardes, buenas noches, queridos lectores.**

**Como pueden ver, Srta. Inspiración se animó y al fin me ayuda a llevar a cabo todas las ideas locas que me quitan el sueño.  
**

**En esta oportunidad, quise jugármelas con un reto impuesto por mi misma.  
**

**Tal vez muchos -o pocos- de ustedes han leído "Una vida a tu lado" Allí escribí sobre la primera vez entre Darien y Serena, es decir, más o menos hace ya dos años atrás, por lo cual, mi ardilla pervert planteó una solución a tan antaño suceso xD**

**La cosa es simple, quise escribir un lemon con esa temática, pero ésta vez sería sólo con POV Darien, inspirado en lo que pudo pasar entre el capítulo 172 y 173 de la temporada Star -sí, ese capítulo donde Darien le regala el anillo de compromiso a Serena- así que bien, aquí me tienen, compartiendo la maldad que provocó el diablillo lujurioso pero romántico que entró a mi mente.**

**Debo señalar que tengo toda la intención de convertir este, por ahora, OS en un minific de tres capítulos ¿qué les parece la idea? díganme sus opiniones, por favor.  
**

**En fin, creo que después de esto no quiero volver a escribir lemon por un buen tiempo xD mis niñas en facebook soportaron mis constantes comentarios sobre lo difícil que se me hizo, así que probablemente esperaré el momento indicado para volver a retomar la temática, algo que ocurrirá tarde o temprano en "Mi segunda primera vez" -ups, spoiler (?)- jajaja  
**

**De Tokio de cristal por favor ni pregunten, estoy pasando por un ligero enfrentamiento con ese fic, así que lo tengo castigado hasta nuevo aviso, sólo cuando se ponga más fácil y esté de acuerdo con cooperar, volveré a relatarlo xD  
**

**Dedico este fic a todas las fieles mamochas que adoran la relación DxS tal y como la vimos en el anime, sabiendo que Darien no es frío, bueno, sí lo es un poquito, pero no con nuestra Serena, sé que muchas están de acuerdo conmigo en el punto de que él sólo necesitaba dedicarle palabras de amor a ella cuando estaban a solas y sin que nadie los molestara ¿cierto que sí?  
**

**Espero que se diviertan con la lectura tanto a como yo me divertí escribiendo.  
**

**¡Nos leemos abajito! ;D  
**

* * *

El frío interrumpe mi lectura, por lo tanto, estoy obligado a darme pausa, levantarme del escritorio e ir a cerrar el ventanal que da a mi balcón. Pensé que hoy sólo habría lluvia, se supone que sería la última de este año y quería escucharla, pero como era de suponer, los meteorólogos tienen un amplio margen de error y sus predicciones para esta tarde resultaron ser equívocas. Ha comenzado a nevar.

No puedo negar el encanto que ahora hay sobre la ciudad. Los niños salen para hacer figuras de nieve, sus padres los acompañan, las parejas se abrazan en busca de calor, lo cual me recuerda que daría todo por tener a la mía ahora, pero sé que debe estar disfrutando de una rica merienda junto a su familia; la señora Ikuko en estos casos, comienza a cocinar cosas realmente deliciosas, por ende, Serena debe estar feliz.

Creo que es hora de dejar tanto estudio de lado, realmente necesito un respiro y nada malo ocurrirá si dejo de leer un momento, no es grave, debo saber ser más permisivo conmigo mismo para disfrutar de los simples detalles mágicos que ofrece la naturaleza, como lo es ver caer los copos de nieve sobre Tokio, llenándolo de un aura azulada y blancuzca, un deleite a la vista.

Pocas veces hago esto, pero marcho a la cocina para prepararme un poco de chocolate caliente, debo tener lo necesario para hacerlo si no me equivoco; por hoy dejaré mi preferencia al té.

Tomo la cocoa, la leche y el azúcar, comienzo a mezclar a fuego lento mientras el aroma embiste mis sentidos. Me trae dulces recuerdos, de los más dulces que puedo tener en mi memoria.

Busco algunos malvaviscos pero me arrepiento a medio camino, prefiero acompañar mi bebida caliente con un par de galletas, algo que no me haga sentir mal después.

Con todo preparado, preparo una bandeja con las cosas y voy camino al sofá. Dejo todo en la mesita de centro que tengo en frente y cambio de dirección para poner un poco de música acorde a lo que siento ahora, algo de piano está bien, me relaja muchísimo.

Ya escuchando las primeras notas de mis interpretaciones favoritas de ése instrumento, me siento en el sofá, tomo mi chocolate caliente y doy el primer y temeroso sorbo.

—Aún está muy caliente.

Mis labios apenas soportaron la temperatura excesiva, así que los refresco un poco al lamerlos rápidamente para así algo aliviar la molestia, pero el segundo sorbo tampoco tiene mayor éxito.

Dejo la taza sobre la mesa y espero unos segundos, entre tanto, cierro mis ojos y me dejo llevar por lo melodioso del ambiente que he creado para mí, pero dentro de los trazos que se dibujan en el negro lienzo de mi mente, falta algo, sé lo que es y por lo tanto, busco con desespero.

Abro mis ojos, me levanto del sofá y voy a buscar mi billetera, la cual se encuentra en el buró contiguo a mi cama.

La abro, remuevo un par de cosas allí guardadas y encuentro lo que quiero.

Ahí estás junto a mí, con tus mejillas ruborizadas y una sonrisa que no veo pero sé que estuvo ahí. La fotografía que observo es la única que nos hemos tomado donde nos encontramos así, besándonos con tal inmensidad, es por eso que la cuido con recelo, ese momento está oculto para los ojos curiosos, es sólo mía y por supuesto, tuya también.

Me apena saber que dentro de algún tiempo estaré obligado a estar lejos de ti, es lo único que logra deshacer mi sonrisa al ver su rostro.

—¿Cómo te lo digo sin herirte, sin hacerte sentir sola?

Todavía estoy a tiempo de negar la oportunidad que me dieron para estudiar en Estados Unidos, pero no puedo olvidar que la oferta es tan fructífera que imaginar no tomarla, me provoca un gran dolor de cabeza. Es mi futuro, tu futuro, el nuestro en comunión, así podría darte más de lo que ahora realmente puedo, sería una lucha diaria con tal de tener un mejor porvenir, porque más allá de las profecías que se han hecho sobre nuestro destino, debo tomar las riendas del asunto e imaginarnos en cualquier escenario, ya que y como sabemos, todo puede cambiar en tan solo un segundo.

—Tal vez debería decírtelo al entrar la primavera, a ti le gusta el sol, el calor, quizás sea ese el momento oportuno para confesarte todo, ahora no me hallo capaz.

Pero es que… es tan difícil, la lógica me dice una cosa, pero por primera vez, el corazón me indica completamente lo contrario.

Aunque no todos los sepan –y no tiene porqué- en este lugar tu esencia está en todos lados. En mi sofá, en el balcón, la cocina, incluso en el piso, lugar donde me has hecho más de un berrinche, pero también estás en mi ropa, la cual has ocupado entre juegos para "disfrazarte de Darien" pero lo mejor, tu aroma está entre mis sábanas.

No, no ha pasado "eso", pero en más de una ocasión, tú has venido a estudiar conmigo a solas, pero como única que eres, piensas que estudiarás cinco horas en realidad terminas durmiendo cuatro horas y media. Según dices, mi cama es tan ordenada que le dan ganas de destrozarla rodando y rodando en ella, sabes que eso me saca de quicio, pero el verte voltear de lado a lado como si fueras una pequeña gatita, me hace olvidar cualquiera de mis tan acentuadas manías.

Las primeras veces que eso ocurría, yo dormía un rato en el sofá y no había problema, pero fue pasando el tiempo y con esto, la distancia se nos hacía intolerable.

Ya muchas veces hemos visto el atardecer desde mi cama, abrazándonos con desmedida intensidad, sin dejar que nos separemos ni un solo centímetro.

He suspirado sobre tu cuello, besado tu hombros, acomodado mi cabeza en tu cálido pecho, donde oigo el palpitar del corazón que ha decidido amarme tal y como soy, sin pedir nada a cambio, sólo por el gusto de amar.

Recordar todas esas tardes que pasé al compás de tu respiración, desequilibra por completo el mundo externo que hice en tu ausencia, donde mi mayor cobija era la lectura, el arduo estudio, donde podía sentirme en paz, pero seguir ese camino en este minuto es lo que justamente arrancaría esa sensación en mí. Sin ti a mi lado, Serena, no podré sentir paz.

—¿Decirte que volveré pronto, que jamás sería capaz de olvidarte?, ¿Jurar que no habrá nadie más que me interese?, ¿Amarrar tus oídos a mis labios y susurrarte que te amo más que a mi vida?, ¿Prometer que pasaré cada segundo disponible anhelando enredarme en tus cabellos? ¡Cómo decírtelo, Serena!

Creo… que en cualquier momento voy a enloquecer.

—Deberías dejar de hablar solo y decírmelo así tal cual

No fui capaz de escuchar el sonido de la puerta al abrirse.

Volteo y te observo, no lloras, yo tampoco lo hago, pero sé que en cualquier momento, el nudo que hay en nuestras gargantas se desatará y nos llevará a lo incontrolable.

—No te escuché entrar —bajo mi cabeza y llego a mis pies, avergonzado.

—Cuando venía para acá, me encontré con Andrew y me habló sobre tu gran noticia —en tu voz no hay reproche, pero sí tristeza.

—Lamento no habértelo dicho yo —la observo y noto cuan cristalizados están sus ojos.

—Lamento lo mismo.

Inmóvil en el pasillo, me observas de manera tal que dejas a tu mirada hablar por si misma, duele.

—Entra, por favor —suplico como el hombre arrepentido que soy en este momento.

—¿Por qué justo ahora, Darien? —no te mueves, sigues ahí, pero niegas una y otra vez mientras veo correr la primera lágrima sobre tu mejilla.

—¿Qué? —veo como retuerces tu mano y la empuñas, realmente debes estar sufriendo.

—Creí que íbamos a poder estar más tranquilos, sin temer tanto por lo que sucediera, no sé, ser una pareja normal —sollozante, has replicado el mismo pesar que tengo.

—Serena… estoy pensando en un mejor futuro para ambos, sabes que quiero lo mejor para nuestras vidas y tal vez debamos cruzar por un último gran esfuerzo para lograrlo, entiéndeme por favor.

Te quedas en silencio cuando justamente esperaba una respuesta, no sé qué esperar.

—Darien, no me tomes por egoísta, sabes que siempre he querido lo mejor para ti —al menos ya puedo escucharte más calmada, me tranquiliza.

—Sé que no lo eres.

—Pero te irás en primavera, cuando todas las parejas comparten una fresca tarde paseando por el parque, teniendo una cita, donde sólo importa estar juntos —no sigas…

—Volveré, Serena, te lo prometo —no puedo decir mucho más por ahora.

—No quiero hablar más sobre eso… prefiero que me des los detalles cuando lo tenías pensado.

Caminas unos cuantos pasos hacia mí, yo, inmóvil, impotente al no poder decirte lo que pronuncié a viva voz estando solo, detesto bloquearme de esta forma, pero lo hago con tal de lo herirte, porque sé cuan fuerte absorbes cada una de mis palabras, temo no encontrar la oportuna ahora y lograr empeorarlo todo.

—Está bien, lo haremos como tú desees —tomo tu mano con suavidad, poco a poco entrelazo mis dedos con los tuyos.

—Al menos dame una pista de cuándo me lo dirás, algo para saber en qué momento me contarás todo —meneas tu mano con lentitud sin soltar la mía, sin embargo, aún no me miras.

Me veo obligado a improvisar algo digno para ti, para decirte cada detalle.

No será una cita, tampoco una caminata normal, debe ser algo distinto para ambos.

—Te llevaré a un parque distinto, a ese solitario al cual solemos ir a veces y cuando nos detengamos en el puente, te diré todo lo que necesites saber —con mi mano libre tomo tu mentón, te invito a subir la mirada para encontrarte con la mía—. Serena, lo único que puedo decirte desde ya es que no sabes cuánto te extrañaré.

—No comencemos con la despedida ahora —tus ojos suplicantes me dejan en silencio—, lo único que quiero es que todo salga bien y que cumplas todo lo que deseas para ti.

—Para ambos —también lo hago por ti, todo es por ti.

—Darien… —conozco ese tono de voz, algo quieres preguntar.

—Dime —te sonrojas, callas, pero te decides a hablar poco después.

—¿Puedo quedarme aquí esta noche? —recién ahora me doy cuenta. Vienes con un pequeño bolso en tus manos.

—¿Ocurrió algo malo en tu casa? —asientes con tristeza.

—Hoy estuve con las chicas durante el día y cuando volví a casa, supe que mi familia había salido de la ciudad por una urgencia… se llevaron a Sammy y a Rini, mamá pensó en dejarlos conmigo pero no pudo ubicarme, así que me dejó una nota diciéndolo y avisó que no estarían hasta mañana en la noche o tal vez hasta el domingo. No quiero estar sola en casa, me da miedo, así que pensé en ti —titubeas, pero lo dijiste de todas formas.

—Te puedes quedar conmigo todo lo que quieras —deposito mi mano en tu cintura para después deslizarme por tu brazo hasta alcanzar el bolso que aún sostienes, lo tomo y dejo sobre la cama.

—Gracias —al haber volteado sólo pude escuchar tu voz, hecha un hilo por tu miedosa ternura infantil.

—¿Tienes hambre? —te miro y pregunto. Asientes y al fin sonríes.

—Un poco. Cuando me di cuenta de que estaría sola en casa, sólo tomé algunas cosas y las eché al bolso para venir de inmediato, así que no comí nada.

—Estaba tomando un poco de chocolate caliente ¿quieres? —palabra mágica "chocolate" cómo enciende eso tu sonrisa.

Me despido temporalmente de ti dándote un beso en la frente, camino en dirección al sofá, me detengo para tomar la taza que ya solo contiene un frío líquido, lo llevo a la cocina para calentarlo y también, preparar lo que te ofrecí.

Comienzo a preparar todo, te creí sentada en la cama, en el sofá, tal vez buscando el control remoto para encender el televisor o bien escudriñando en mis cosas, como déjame recalcar, siempre lo haces, pero hoy me sorprendes, de ti sólo siento tus finas manos aprisionando mi abdomen mientras dejas descansar tu cabeza en mi espalda.

—¿Tienes malvaviscos? —pequeña golosa, sabía que chocolate caliente a solas no iba a ser lo suficiente para ti.

—Los tengo acá, pero debes alejarte, Serena, estoy frente a la cocina, puedo quemarte sin querer —al percatarme que tus manos están tan cerca del fuego, debo pedirte distancia.

—No, estaré cada segundo que pueda junto a ti.

Apago la cocina rápido, dejo todo preparado a medias, doy la vuelta para observarte y me encuentro con la grata sorpresa de que me miras como pocas veces lo has hecho antes.

En ti hay una presuntuosa calma pero a la vez percibo otras cosas, una cierta profundidad que mantienes en omisión, pero resulta ser un grito de clemencia que escucho y atiendo… quieres que te bese y tal vez, algo más.

Acaricio tu rostro y no te dejo escapar de vista, me fascina ver cada uno de tus movimientos, los retengo para mí memoria para ir a dormir con ellos, pero hoy sé, no será necesario, pues tendré a la creadora de ellos conmigo.

Me acerco a tus labios con la lentitud que disfrutas, pero esta vez retrocedes un poco, regresas con fuerza y terminas por detenerte.

—¿Pasa algo malo? —me preocupa lo que veo en ti, creo que te sientes un poco incómoda.

—No es nada —tu voz lo delata todo, aún estás triste.

—¿Quieres que hablemos al respecto? —sabes que descubro que me acabas de mentir y sonríes resignada.

—Creo que Andrew me dijo todo lo que necesito saber por ahora —nuevamente esquivas la mirada, sin embargo, no me sueltas de tu agarre.

—¿Y qué fue lo que te dijo?

—Que tu tesis fue aceptada en una prestigiosa universidad del extranjero, que es una oportunidad única y sin duda estarías gustoso por marcharte un tiempo; no me dijo por cuanto sería, bueno, tal vez sí, pero no escuché con mucha claridad después de un rato —tu sonrisa se desvanece y vuelve a ti la melancolía.

—Es verdad, mi tesis fue aceptada en Estados Unidos y me invitaron a una gran universidad, pero no estoy gustoso al pensar en irme y creo que sabes bien cual es el motivo de ello —levantas tu cabeza, no te aventuras a decir que sabes a lo que me refiero, pero sé que lo tienes clarísimo en tu mente.

—Pero es tu sueño, jamás me atrevería a interferir en él, sería una mala novia y no quiero serlo —muerdes tu labio inferior y observas con culpa, no debes hacerlo.

—¿Mala novia? Serena… sabes que no es así —tomo tu ínfima cintura entre mis manos con suavidad, esperando que te dé confianza, claridad, por lo cual te atraigo un poco hacia mí.

—Sólo dame algunos días para asimilar todo, poder entenderlo bien y así estar lista para cuando debamos despedirnos —no me gusta el tono que usas para decirlo.

—Será un "hasta pronto", no un "adiós" definitivo —te lo aclaro desde ya.

—¿Realmente nunca me olvidarás? —exiges respuesta inmediata, el fervor de tu voz me lo indica.

—Jamás podría hacerlo —me lleno de esa manera de mirar, otra vez me pierdo en el mar de tus ojos.

—¿Juras que de verdad nadie más te interesará? —ese celo desatado en ti jamás desaparecerá ¿cierto?

—Lo juro.

—¿Me vas a susurrar al oído que me amas más que a tu propia vida? —ya lo entiendo todo…

—Esta noche lo haré hasta perder la voz —paso mi mano y acomodo un mechón de tu cabello para dejarlo tras tu oído, lugar donde dejo mi última respuesta.

—¿Prometes que pasarás cada segundo que puedas enredado en mis cabellos? —Serena…

—Lo haré —beso tu flequillo, en aquel lugar donde precisamente se forma un corazón, respiro, inhalo tu aroma a rosas, deleite para los sentidos.

—Quiero que esta noche cumplas con cada una de tus promesas y juramentos —tierna pero decidida, tu voz da vida a la insinuación más sensual que jamás haya escuchado.

—¿Estás segura? —me refugio en tu mejilla y susurro mi inquietud.

—Quiero que me ames como nunca lo has hecho antes, no me importa lo que suceda después, esta noche quiero ser otra para ti, lo deseo con todo mi corazón —pequeña mía…

—¿Sabes que te amo con toda el alma? —pregunto antes de recorrer parte de tu cuello, dejando huella de besos en él.

—Lo sé —giras tu cabeza y me das más libertad para seguir recorriéndote, dejándome el paso libre para llegar un poco antes de tu hombro.

—Serena… quiero que esta noche sea mágica para ti y si realmente estás lista, seré quien tú desees —busco tu rostro, debo declararte esto cara a cara y que entiendas cuan importante es esto.

—¿Y tú, qué deseas? —es hora de que te demuestre que tu belleza para mí, no ha pasado desapercibida jamás.

—Deseo que seas mi mujer, amarte, besarte hasta que ya no podamos respirar, quiero nacer y morir en ti, quiero que seas mía por siempre, como yo soy tuyo por la eternidad.

Tu rostro estupefacto ante mi declaración solo expresa felicidad y es eso lo que siempre quiero crear en ti y esta noche no dudaré en demostrártelo.

Paso mi brazo por debajo de tus rodillas, te levanto y tú entrelazas los brazos alrededor de mi cuello, en el cual también dejas reposar tu cabeza, entregándote en confianza hacia el camino por el que te llevaré.

Nos guío hasta la sala, me acerco al interruptor y dejo que la luz que nos acompañe en esta ocasión sea tenue, así podré llenarme de tu luz, pero también adorar tus sombras.

Me detengo un segundo, tus pies tocan el piso como si este fuera de cristal, te dejo ahí para retirar tu abrigo, el primer obstáculo que considero para nosotros, el primero a vencer de los que vendrán. Me muevo con tranquilidad en dirección al perchero para dejarlo ahí, como también lo hago con tu bolso. Doy la media vuelta y te observo, sonríes plena y eso me hace sentir de igual forma, ahora más que nunca sé que lo que está sucediendo es correcto.

Regreso hacia ti, vuelvo a alzarte y te dejo caer cual pluma sobre nuestra cama, mi apología es correcta ya que eres tan delicada como una.

Te sonrío de manera cómplice, sin querer negar lo embelesado que me encuentro al verte tendida ahí, observándome con una confianza y decisión estremecedoras, mi dulce niña, no tienes idea de lo que desatas en mí.

Me acomodo a tu lado, flexiono el brazo y sostengo mi cabeza sobre la palma de mi mano, con la que tengo libre, desato el listón que ciñe tu cintura para después pasar a retirar cada botón de su ojal. En el recorrido palpo tu vientre al subir y bajar ansiosamente, creo que aún estás nerviosa, pero descuida, te llevaré a recorrer un mundo de fantasía que tiene tatuado tu nombre, el mundo que creo segundo a segundo para ti.

Tomo las mangas de tu blusa y la retiro lentamente, dejándola después al azar que tiene destinado, sólo sé que no te hace más falta y debe ser eliminada de tu piel, ya no necesita cubrirte ante mí.

Dejo que tus manos se desplacen sobre mi pecho, quiero que seas tú quien me desnude ante tus ojos, deseo que la entrega sea mutua y juntos recorramos a par este camino, es nuestra primera vez juntos, ambos seremos víctima de nuestra pasión contenida, ambos perderemos la razón y lo sé, probablemente sea yo el primero en caer.

Tus dedos juguetean con los botones de mi camisa, poco después tomas el valor para ir despojando a cada uno de su ubicación. Yo sólo te observo, te admiro, el sonrojo de tus mejillas color carmesí irradian infinita ternura, como lo es también tu belleza.

Facilito las cosas para ambos, así que una vez sin botón unido a su lugar, saco mi camisa y la dejo caer sin cuidado alguno. Me miras y tus mejillas toman un color más fuerte, sí, es la primera vez que me ves de esta manera, pero créeme, para mi tampoco es fácil dejar de evidenciar lo fascinado que estoy con lo que observo; aquél sostén violáceo, delicado, en extremo femenino, demasiado coqueto de hecho, es como si de cierta manera sabías, que en esta ocasión, iba a poder observarlo con total detenimiento.

—¿Nerviosa? —pregunto antes de seguir adelante con todo esto.

—No ¿y tú, nervioso? —otra vez mientes, lo sé.

—Sí ¡y mucho! —logré mi cometido, alivianar el momento para los dos.

—¿A qué le tienes miedo? —mostrarme vulnerable te ha dado un poco más de valor, eso hará que te desenvuelvas con más tranquilidad.

—No es miedo, es… —decirlo o no.

—¿Ansiedad? —diste en lo correcto.

—Serena, estoy seguro que queda muy poco de autocontrol en mí, no puedo seguir a tu lado sin querer avanzar más allá —observo la curva que crean tus pechos y simplemente agonizo por dejar que mis manos hagan lo que imploran.

Pestañeas rápidamente, pareces pensativa, pero finalmente te decides a besarme como, proviniendo de ti, jamás lo has hecho.

Te apegas a mi dorso y puedo sentir tus pechos chocar, mientras que tus labios me regalan el mejor de los besos que he experimentado, el cual me conduce al camino sin retorno, el de mi pasión reprimida que ahora se posiciona como suma prioridad.

Mis manos se vuelven intranquilas y libran una lucha contra los broches del sostén que cubre tus formas, pero no pasa mucho hasta que puedo deshacerme de él, lanzándolo tan lejos como pueda con tal de que no vuelva a aparecer aquí.

Hago una pausa sin misericordia alguna y rompo el hechizo de tu beso, ante mis ojos ahora están tus pechos descubiertos y pienso que a ti, perfectamente podría comparar la perfección con las pinturas majestuosas del arte de antaño. Quedo perplejo ante tal espectacular visión, atónito por la belleza de tu desnudez, eres una diosa, seguramente la propia Afrodita ha de envidiarte.

Mis labios imantados se dejan guiar y dominar hasta tu seno, dejo en el centro pequeños besos hasta decidirme qué camino emprender. Derecha o izquierda, cualquier elección será la afortunada.

Saboreo tus curvas color fresa, en mi boca explotan las ansias por darte placer y es así como poco a poco aumento la presión en ella, haciéndote despojar de un primer gemido, suave acorde como lo es tu voz. En tu otro pecho, mi mano recorre cada recoveco de su total, lo masajeo sin querer dejar escapar centímetro alguno, algo que comienza a hacer mi cuerpo reaccionar.

Puedo sentir como la creciente erección que me domina comienza incluso a molestar, pero debo tener cuidado, tendré que dar una última posibilidad a mi cabeza para llevar acabo sus decisiones, ya después no habrá oportunidad, pero antes de eso, te dejo bajo mi cuerpo con rapidez y destreza, será así como podré recorrerte tal y como deseo.

Desciendo a través de tu vientre hasta llegar a su parte más baja, lugar donde me encuentro con el inicio de tus últimas prenda restantes.

Tus jeans deslavados me dificultan ver lo que deseo, así que daré solución a eso en este preciso instante.

Desabrocho el único botón que existe en él y despliego la pequeña cremallera que hay abajo. Este contacto incentiva a que tus movimientos se vuelvan más activos, entre tanto, yo solamente me preocupo de retirar lentamente la prenda mientras a su paso descendente, recorro la amplitud de tus torneadas piernas, a las cuales y por primera vez, puedo observar en su completa extensión.

Vuelvo por el camino antes trazado, llego nuevamente a tu rostro expectante, te beso con tranquilidad al comienzo, pero tras dejar que mis dedos juguetearan con el borde de la única prenda que aún hay en ti, todo comienza a cambiar.

Siento el creciente calor que expele el centro de tu cuerpo al poseer mi contacto; vuelves a gemir, aún es suave, pero cuando comienzo a crear circulares movimientos sobre tu ropa interior, siento como tu cuerpo se estremece de manera alborotada, regalándome la humedad que has creado para mi llegada.

Tus manos viajan sobre tu vientre con tal de encontrar lo que, tanto para mí y para ti, es un tropiezo. Buscas mi cinturón y luchas por sacarlo, lo logras, pero sin duda el pantalón te da la guerra y no puedes deshacerte de él tan fácilmente, es por eso que decido levantarme un momento para ser yo quien termine todo. Saco lo que queda en mí con urgencia, ocasión que aprovecho para cuidarme por ambos. Busco en mi buró un condón y me preparo dándote la espalda; tal vez lo mejor sería poder sentirte de manera natural, pero debo ser responsable y en especial por ti, ya que en mi ausencia no quiero que algo ocurra sin que yo pueda estar ahí, en específico, si algún día vamos a tener un hijo, quiero estar junto a ti, desde su concepción hasta nacimiento.

—¿Qué haces? —me tomas por la espalda y besas mi nuca, Dios…

—Debemos ser responsables, princesa —tras inhalar profundo para concentrarme, respondo tu inquietud.

—No lo hagas, no es necesario —te apegas a mi rostro para decirlo—, hace un par de meses comencé a cuidarme, tranquilo..

—¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho? —río ante la grata sorpresa que acabas de darme.

—Era un secreto que sabía que iba a tener que contártelo dentro de poco —niña mía, jamás pierdes tu dulzura.

—Que traviesa, Serena —volteo rápidamente y te atrapo entre mis brazos, te hago caer a la cama de golpe y conmigo encima. No escaparás.

Esta vez me dispongo a saborear tu cuerpo por completo. Inicio por lo primero que me enamoró, tus ojos, beso tus párpados con suavidad para después pasar hasta tus mejillas y terminar en tu cuello, el cual y sabes, es el refugio que reclamé para ocultarme en él cuando fuese necesario, pero en esta ocasión no me dejo llevar sólo por su aroma, esta vez necesito hacerte sentir lo que realmente me provocas.

Muerdo con delicadeza aquella porción de piel delicada que se mantiene oculta por tu cabello. Reaccionas ante el nuevo estímulo, tu cuerpo da un pequeño salto, pero el profundo gemido que nace de tu pecho me dice que voy por buen camino.

Una mínima interrupción te desconcierta.

—¡Darien! —exclamas tan asustada que despierto de mi ensoñación de inmediato.

—¿Pasó algo? —creo ya haber abierto mis ojos, pero ante la oscuridad, sé que fue lo que te llevó a dar ese pequeño grito.

La luz acaba de irse y asumo que es por la gran tormenta que se ha desatado ya, es realmente curioso que por estos días el clima sea éste, más que la electricidad falle cuando sucede algo como esto.

Si bien aún no está del todo oscuro allá afuera, conozco tu miedo en estos casos, Serena. Te aterran las tormentas, el frío excesivo, el viento y la oscuridad, pero en mis manos está el poder cambiar ciertas cosas.

—Tranquila, pequeña —murmuro cerca de ti para intentar calmarte y parece funcionar algo.

En esta ocasión, una de las manías más marcadas que tengo, jugará a mi favor.

En mi buró siempre hay dos pequeñas velas rojas y por supuesto, cerillos para encenderlas, costumbre que tengo y cabe destacarlo, desde el día en que me dijiste que te gustaban las velas aromáticas con aroma a fresas.

Sí, estoy dominado por ti mucho más de lo que imaginas.

Enciendo dichas cosas y veo que tu semblante se muestra al menos un poco más calmo, claro, sin abandonar la coquetería que hay en ti en este momento.

—Velas aromáticas con aroma a fresas, pensé que habías olvidado que me gustan —sonríes, me reconforta, pero debo asumir mi debilidad y confesarla.

—¿Te das cuenta acaso? —te confundes y tomas mi pregunta como si fuese retórica, así que callas—, Serena, no hay momento en el cual no piense y me preocupe en ti, por consentirte como la niñita mimada que eres —jugueteo con la punta de tu nariz y la golpeo suavemente con mi dedo índice, instintivamente, tú cierras los ojos y vuelves a sonreír.

—Vivo molestándote con mis tonterías, lo sé —respondes con una entrecortada carcajada.

—Para mí es un gusto cumplir con cada uno de tus caprichos —fijo mi mirada en tu angelical rostro, mientras acaricio los mechones de tu pelo fuera de su típico lugar.

—Bueno, Darien… en ese caso te informo que tengo uno nuevo —aparentando seriedad, decides lanzar la premisa de tu real comentario.

—¿Y cuál es? —me entrego a tu juego, sé que no perderé ni perderás, ambos saldremos ganando sea cual sea tu decisión.

—Tengo frío y no acepto otro abrigo que no sea el tuyo —me sorprende tu audacia, pero vamos, sé que me encanta.

—A la orden —¿Qué más decir? Nada…

Debo reconocer que aunque me encantaría poder estar contigo tal y como estamos, la temperatura ambiental comienza a descender demasiado y por supuesto, no tengo oportunidad ni deseos de levantarme e ir a activar la calefacción, así que decido correr las cobijas y mantener al menos las sábanas para cubrirnos parcialmente, porque aunque sé que el calor que crearemos juntos será poderoso, no tengo intención alguna de que después de esto, termines enferma.

Te invito nuevamente a ser partícipe de mis sábanas, accedes gustosa y esperas mi incorporación, la cual llega sin demora.

Me enfrento al reto de empezar todo nuevamente, claro, una tortura, sí, cómo no…

Al menos ahora sólo queda una prenda por retirar y no justamente está en mí.

No soy completamente consciente de nuestra desnudez hasta que vuelvo a tenerte tan cerca, de que estás ahí para mí y yo para ti, decididos a amarnos por sobre más allá de lo que imaginábamos, pero sí deseábamos.

Ya no puedo seguir conteniéndome más, debo actuar de la forma en que nuestros cuerpos exigen, debe ser ahora.

Me pongo sobre ti para descubrirte. En tu piel reluce un lánguido resplandor plateado y dorado, uno por la tenue luz del exterior y el otro por la que tenemos cerca, mezcla que te hace lucir como una absoluta tentación, en la cual, ya caí.

Intento dejar el recuerdo de mis labios por cada recoveco de tu seda hecha piel. Paso nuevamente por tus pechos, me hago dueño de uno con mi boca a la vez en que el otro es presa de mi mano inquieta, tomando el área más sensible de sus dominios, aquél botón de rosa que se escabulle entre mis dedos

Bajo por el valle de tus pechos hasta besar tu ombligo, tu pequeña cintura y parte de tu espalda, la cual se arquea al ser el lienzo por el cual dibujo mi recorrido.

Topo con la única prenda que censura tu intimidad, la tomo y escurro por tus piernas, quienes se flexionan y posteriormente estiran para facilitar mi ambicioso deseo. Regreso mi atención hacia lo más privado de tu femineidad, lugar donde deslizo uno de mis dedos con tal de saber si estás lista para recibirme. Lo estás, pero para mí no es suficiente, en este momento sólo importas tú, el placer que yo en ti pueda crear.

Me decido a llevarte más allá de las expectativas, es por ello que me esmero mientras mi lengua asciende y desciende a través de tu privacidad ahora compartida.

Gimes de manera audible, me encanta, siempre fantasee sobre cómo serían tus maneras para demostrarme el éxtasis de tu cuerpo, pero quedé corto en imaginación, eres mucho más de lo que alguna vez pude pensar. Deleite, sensualidad desmedida, pasión.

Gozo el ferviente sabor que nace de tu interior, viniendo de ti, sabía que tendría un aroma incomparable, combinación de dulzor y juventud, de romanticismo y lujuria, de todo aquello que despierta ante mi presencia.

Quiero ser parte de ti antes de regalarte la experiencia de tu primer clímax, es por eso que guiado por el camino que ya recorrí anteriormente, regreso hacia tu cuello y si olvidé dejar un milímetro sin besar, esta vez procuro remendar mi error.

—Mi amor, quiero que esto sea lo mejor para ti.

Mi voz ronca, producto de la excitación, te estremece al punto de buscar mi aliento y mezclarlo con el tuyo que logra dejarnos unidos en un nuevo beso, uno más acalorado y exigente, casi al punto de la asfixia para ambos, con suerte nos separamos para inhalar algo del denso aire que nos rodea para así poder continuar.

Paso mis manos por debajo de tu nuca hasta llegar a tu cabello. Tal vez no te fijaste, pero ya descubrí la secreta técnica para formar tu peculiar peinado, así que sabiéndolo, te encargo la futura tarea de tener que rearmarlo, ya que en esta ocasión, deseo que tu cabello se deslice como oro líquido a través de las sábanas.

—Te ves encantadora —parte extensa de tu cabello cae hacia los costados de la cama y te hace lucir hermosa, como si fueras una criatura mitológica de la belleza encarnada.

—Mi Darien… —susurras tu dominio y mi nombre mientras jugueteas con mis oscuros cabellos, los cuales sé, te gustan ver revueltos tal y como se encuentran ahora.

Nos observamos en silencio al saber que el momento en que seremos uno solo se aproxima, veo en ti ese voto de confianza que me hace sentir sin igual y debo decírtelo antes de que después no pueda pronunciar palabra alguna.

—Serena… esta noche es la primera de todas las que pasaré contigo a lo largo de mi vida, mi lugar es a tu lado y el tuyo al mío —acaricio tu enrojecido rostro y comienzo a perderme otra vez en el brillo de tu mirada, hermosa mía.

—Esta noche sólo confirmaremos nuestro amor, Darien —tu voz aterciopelada repleta mi espíritu con su ternura, como siempre.

—No, mi vida, confirmamos nuestro amor ya hace mucho, en esta ocasión sólo nos amaremos de otra forma —no debe haber margen de duda para ti, no te amo únicamente por tenerte así ahora conmigo, te amo desde que fuiste la que hizo latir mi corazón en esperanza.

—Y estoy feliz de que seas el primero y único —esperas un nuevo beso, pero aún no podré dártelo, necesito responder a tan linda declaración

—Y yo feliz porque me dejes serlo —es ahora cuando me pego a tus labios otra vez.

Perfectamente alineado a tu cuerpo, puedo experimentar la inmensidad que crean nuestros cinco sentidos al estar sincronizados, poco a pocos tu aura y la mía se mezclan de tal manera que parecemos un único ser.

No existe nadie más en este universo aparte de ti y de mí, éramos dos, ahora seremos uno de aquí en adelante, por siempre, esa es mi promesa.

Tus movimientos demandan el siguiente nivel, para esto, procuro no dejar que todo mi peso descanse en ti, pero inevitablemente deseo estar tan cerca tuyo como me sea posible, así que sólo apoyándome en mi antebrazo izquierdo, busco el soporte necesario para poder seguir más allá.

Busco tu intimidad a ciegas, llego al punto en el cual te causaré algo de incomodidad y procuro advertírtelo.

—Princesa, quizás esto duela un poco y si llega a resultar demasiado molesto, debes decírmelo de inmediato ¿está bien? —tu respuesta se hace automática.

—No pasará nada, tranquilo —desestimas mi sugerencia y sé que lo haces por el anhelo de que yo también disfrute de lo que experimente, pero me importas tú, no deberías olvidarlo.

—Serena, es en serio, si en algún momento necesitas parar sólo dímelo, quiero que te sientas bien ¿prometido? —no dejaré de insistir hasta que accedas a mi petición.

—Te lo prometo —así me gusta y más si me lo dices entre risas, sólo espero que con lo que viene ahora, no desaparezcan del todo.

Desplazo mi erección hacia ti e intento acomodarme de la forma menos brusca posible, pero ya desde el primer roce entre nosotros de aquella forma, lanzas un apacible gemido que resulta ser el inicio de un constante jadeo proveniente de ti.

Me acerco más y encuentro la última barrera que me separa antes de convertirte en mi mujer, me veo obligado a ejercer presión, demasiada quizás, poniendo a prueba tu aguante.

En un segundo hiciste notar que no nos sería tan fácil esto, tu jadeo se incrementó y tomo carácter nervioso, quedo perplejo al no poder brindarte mayor ayuda, esto es difícil, nadie dijo lo contrario, pero ya verás que pasando esto, todo será mejor.

Estando seguro de no perder el punto de encuentro, busco tus finos dedos, deseando que se entrelacen con los míos.

—Toma mi mano, apriétala bien —accedes raudamente a mi orden, te aferras a mi mano y la aprietas con fuerza, no debo hacerte esperar más, sería hacerte pasar por una agonía innecesaria.

Empujo hacia tu centro y embisto de manera tal que al abrirme paso a través de ti, sea con el equilibrio justo.

Gimes con fuerza a la par en que ya me encuentro por primera vez al interior de tu cuerpo. Ahora es cuando dejas atrás una parte de tu historia e inicias una nueva, acabas de entregarme tu virginidad, tu primera experiencia íntima, un regalo único para cualquier hombre, pero cómo disfruto al saber que soy yo quien tiene el privilegio de estar aquí y no otro, ese será el gran karma de envidia con el cual deberé aprender a convivir.

Antes de continuar, me detengo para acostumbrarte a las sensaciones que experimentas, pero es ínfimo lo que puedo controlar al sentir como te contraes sobre mí, no puedo evitar dejar escapar un feroz gemido al notar cómo tu cuerpo me recibe, de mi pecho, nace el rugido de placer que estremece la barrera de nuestros sonidos.

Comienzo a agilizar lentamente las embestidas, pero por más que mi intención sea ser lo más suave posible, la fragilidad y liviandad de tu cuerpo se mece hacia arriba y abajo en perfecto compás de mis movimientos.

No sueltas mi mano y tampoco deseo quitártela, es así como tengo otra forma para descubrir cuan intensas son tus sensaciones.

Retorno a tus labios y esta vez los beso sin misericordia. Encarcelo tu labio inferior y lo muerdo con propiedad para después besarte con la intensidad que ambos deseamos. Nuestras lenguas se descubren como no lo habían hecho en ocasiones anteriores, bebo de ti aquél sabor a gloria que siempre posees, pero debo saborear más de ti, todo lo que pueda, todo lo que quiero.

Arqueo mi espalda lo más posible para regresar a tus pechos de miel, tus sensibles pezones rosa esperan mi llegada y los atiendo con la atención que merecen. Presiono suavemente uno de ellos entre mis dientes, gritas y yo lo hago en el interior de mis pensamientos, así que propino el mismo trato al pecho faltante, dejando mi húmedo paso por la cima de él.

Debo observarte, Dios... quiero ver tu expresión ahora.

Me levanto un poco y suelto tu mano por unos instantes, llevo éstas hacia tus caderas sin antes recorrer por completo tus kilométricas piernas. Allí te encuentro, con tu boca entreabierta en busca de aire, con esos dorados cabellos esparcidos en mi fijo horizonte, tus pechos se mueven de manera delicada e insinuante y tus mejillas rebozan un hermoso color rosa. Perfecta, eso eres, Serena.

Mi cuerpo comienza a moverse con cierta independencia, sabía que llegaría al punto en el cual iba a perder el control y cómo no hacerlo al estar intimando con la mujer de mi vida, mi mujer, mi vida, todo, en ti tengo todo lo que deseo y soñé tener.

Bajo un poco mi torso y me reciben tus cálidos brazos, en ellos encuentro hogar y reposo en él, mientras sigo haciéndote mía con la pasión que despiertas y elevas cada vez más. Tu abrazo me aprisiona de manera tal que caigo nuevamente en las redes de tu seducción, llenándome de esa manera de besar que tienes, pero… comienzo a notar algo distinto, te ladeas un poco y sin siquiera haberlo imaginado, me tumbas de espalda sobre la cama y te posicionas sobre mí.

—¡Serena! —admiro tus formas mientras intento asimilar el verte como te veo ahora.

—Déjame intentar hacer algo por ti también —dejas reposar tus manos sobre mi abdomen, te acomodas y comienzas a moverte de una manera que me deja sin habla.

No… no puedo dejar de mirarte, cielo, te ves hermosa, mi mujer divina.

De mí escapa un gemido angustiante, jamás pensé que me reducirías de esta manera.

La curva de tu cintura se encoje cada vez que te apegas a mi cuerpo, tus manos ejercen una presión dolorosamente exquisita en mi abdomen y en mis manos, tus muslos amenazan con despojarme de toda cordura.

Te mueves como si siempre hubieras sabido cómo hacerme enloquecer, debe ser producto de la cantidad de deseo presente y sin oportunidad de despertar a través de los ya dos años de relación entre nosotros, claro, cómo no haberme dado cuenta antes de que ya tu deseo nació y esperaba por mi reacción, por mi decisión, Serena, como agradezco que hayas llegado a mi hogar esta noche para demostrarme de lo que estaba dejando pasar, tal vez si hubiera sabido que sería algo tan inmenso a lo que siento ahora, probablemente te habría raptado con tal de conseguir esto antes.

—Serena… —mi voz en su más bajo registro es la muestra que necesitabas escuchar para saber que me estás enloqueciendo.

Me observas victoriosa y apresuras el vaivén de tus caderas, yo sólo atino a tomar tus muslos con mayor fuerza con tal de darte algo de estabilidad, pero para qué me miento, también lo hago para saber que eres tangible, real y que esto no es parte de uno de los tantos sueños en los cuales te hacía mi mujer. Eres verdadera, mía, sólo mía.

No lo soporto más, si sigues de esa forma sólo lograrás llevarme al fin y no lo deseo, hoy no, no antes que tú lo sientas, esto debe acabar aquí.

Te tomo con la fuerza que sé, nunca lo he hecho anteriormente. Me siento sobre la cama y te llevo conmigo.

Tus piernas quedan rodeando mi torso, tus labios se desesperan por encontrarme, los recibo y te vuelvo a besar con la exigencia que ambos requerimos, nuestros alientos se hacen uno, bebemos uno del otro y nos arrebatamos por el calor que logramos producir, un plus que acabo de descubrir cuando también se puede llegar a sentir tanto frío, irresistible.

Te hago presa de mis requerimientos, vuelvo a tomar tus caderas pero esta vez te moverás a mi ritmo, sí, soy un hombre extremadamente posesivo y dominante, hoy lo descubriste, por ti sería eso y mucho más, además no puedo dejar que te lleves la responsabilidad de esta velada, no, Serena, soy yo el encargado de darte lo que mereces, más si me has hecho el hombre más feliz por tan sólo saber que soy el que está constantemente en tus sueños.

Siento como tu humedad fluye sobre mí, como se me facilita cada vez más el llegar a lo más profundo de tus entrañas, como me deslizo a la perfección dentro de tu cuerpo, como si las dos piezas restantes de un rompecabezas al fin se hubieran reunido.

Lamento mi poca delicadeza ahora, Serena, pero tus pechos son embriagantes al punto de quererlos dentro de mi boca de tal manera que tal vez hasta te produzca dolor, pero cuando escucho tus constantes gemidos sé que lo disfrutas, ya voy entendiendo que a ambos nos gusta amar al extremo de la capacidad de nuestros sentidos, resultamos ser severos uno con el otro y sé que jamás será suficiente, siempre querré de ti más y más, nunca me cansaré de desearte más que el oxígeno que necesito para vivir, porque si la brisa no lleva tu aroma, será inservible para mí.

Pronuncias mi nombre, al principio de manera tímida, pero te vas desatando ante lo que recorre tu cuerpo, aquella electricidad que produce la estática que hace estremecer mi piel, la misma que te lleva a estremecerte y temblar estando sobre mí.

Te tomo de manera pesada y te dejo caer con toda la fuerza que puedas, sentirme aunque sea un milímetro más dentro de ti me deja sin aire, me da vuelta la cabeza, me hace perder la racionalidad de todo lo que me rodea excepto tu presencia. Eres mi mundo, mi todo, sólo existo para ti.

Puedo sentir como te contraes cada vez más, como tu cuerpo comienza a ser víctima de pequeños espasmos, tus piernas se tensan más, es hora de que puedas sentir cómodamente la experiencia culmine de todo el proceso.

Vuelvo a tomarte entre mis brazos y te dejo boca arriba sobre la cama, me posiciono entre tus piernas con velocidad para no perder el calor de nuestro contacto, el roce de nuestras pieles me deja palpar lo abultado de tu punto nervioso en su estado más susceptible, estás llegando a tu límite y eso hace avanzar el mío, el goce que me das al verte así es indescriptible, por ti recorro el universo de salto en salto, me acerco a una estrella y la tomo entre mis manos para entregártela y que se anide en tu vientre antes de explosionar.

Tus afiladas uñas se clavan en mi espalda, me rasguñas sin premeditación pero no saben cuan acertada es tu acción, sentirme también bajo tu dominio me vuelve loco, saber que entendiste que te pertenezco me llena de dicha.

Cual vampiro sediento de presa y sangre, me lanzo a tu cuello y lo vuelvo a morder, pero en esta oportunidad quiero que me escuches lo que tengo que decirte únicamente a ti.

—¿Ves lo que haces conmigo? —lamo el lóbulo de tu oreja tras plantear mi interrogante, paso mis manos bajo tus brazos y los deposito bajo tu nuca, mientras enredo mis dedos a tus cabellos de sol y doy pequeños tirones a éstos.

Has sacado el lado más salvaje y primitivo existente en mí, porque con tu hermosura natural puedes hacerlo, sólo tú, jamás nadie podrá igualar semejante proeza.

—Darien… yo... —te enmudeces al sentir la avalancha venidera, tranquila, tu jadeo al límite dirá lo que tu boca no puede pronunciar, ese es el idioma que deseo escuchar de ti ahora.

—Te amo —con esta frase albergada en tu oído, finalizo nuestra breve conversación.

Intentas decir un "yo también" pero en cambio sólo puedes mover tu cabeza de lado a lado, tiemblas con más fuerza, escucho como desatas el nudo que exploraba tu cuerpo por completo, al fin eres libre y dejas escapar el glorioso grito que me lo da a entender. Esto me lleva a seguirte sin temer, me tomo de la mano con la pasión y sigo embistiéndote con fuerza desmedida.

Tu desmesurada humedad me hace viajar al final. Aún puedo sentir las contracciones de tus paredes íntimas y tu aliento sobre mi rostro empapa lo último que va quedando de cordura en mi cabeza.

Me refugio en tu ceno buscando soporte, soy vulnerable ante ti, pero tú misma serás mi salvación.

Empiezo a sentir como mi cuerpo comienza a sentir un hormigueo, pero no es hasta cuando me libero el instante en que sé que ya no puedo dar un paso más.

He nacido y muero en ti.

Nos hemos vuelto uno.

Tus brazos me reciben nuevamente, en ellos busco aliento mientras aún permanecemos unidos por algunos instantes más, el sentirme dentro de ti fue algo que seguramente, ha inspirado a generaciones de artistas para crear las mejores de sus obras, no dudo que quien haya sentido lo mismo que yo, se convertiría en escultor con tal de inmortalizarte en una de sus piezas magistrales.

—Yo también te amo —ahora eres capaz de pronunciarlo, pero a mí me queda asentir como si fuera estúpido, incapaz de siquiera hilar un "sí", insisto, Serena ¿ves lo que provocas en mí?

Me cubres con la sábana que sólo tú sabía donde estaba ¿yo? ni idea, creo que con suerte pude mantenerme con vida.

Ahora te observo, la luz de las velas me dejan ver las diminutas gotas de sudor que bañan tu rostro, el cual me expresa su infinito amor de esa manera tan especial.

Me acuesto a tu lado y te acuno en mis brazos, apoyo mi mentón sobre tu cabeza y beso tus radiantes cabellos, mientras tú me abrazas rodeándome por la espalda a lo que dan el largo de tus brazos, besas mi pecho, donde el corazón que late por ti vuelve con lentitud a la normalidad y decides apoyar tu mejilla ahí. Necesitamos descansar, es evidente, pero ni siquiera el tiempo borrará lo que acabamos de vivir en esta fría noche, donde el mundo se detuvo y no existió para nosotros, donde solamente importábamos tú y yo, cuando la fuerte tormenta te atrajo hacia mi lecho en busca de compañía y algo más, donde lo he dado todo por ti al yo recibir todo de lo que hay en tu ser.

Fuego de luna plateada, alma mía en la vida del ayer y cuerpo mío en el hoy.

* * *

**¿Bien? ¿Merezco aún autodenominarme como mamocha al límite? **

**Espero que si llevaron a este punto y sus teclados estén por sufrir fallas tras babear como yo lo he hecho, sea sinónimo de que les gustó lo que acaban de leer.  
**

**Por cierto, aprovecho de agradecer a cada persona que pasó por el OS "Un ángel entre rosas" Responderé el review de cada cual que tenga cuenta, pero en el caso de los anónimos y esperando a que pasen por aquí, les digo en este punto de encuentro que estoy muy contenta por sus comentarios y dichosa al saber que el mensaje que quise enviar fue bien recibido.  
**

**¡Infinitas gracias por todo ese cariño hermoso que hacen viajar a través de este portal!  
**

**Ahora espero sus comentarios aquí abajito, háganme feliz y déjenme saber si les gustó y en lo posible, háganme entender que no soy la única pervertida de este lugar xD  
**

**¡Los quiero mucho!  
**

**Gracias por permitirme entrar a sus mundos y robarles algunos cuantos minutos del día para leer mis historias.  
**

**Nos vemos próximamente en "Mi segunda primera vez" y en "Piso 15, residencia Tenoh" (el cual es mi mayor sacrilegio hasta el día de hoy, pero reconozco, disfruto en cierta medida)  
**

**¡Nos leemos, sayo!  
**


	2. Despidiéndote

**No sé cómo logro estar escribiendo esto ahora, así que seré más que breve…**

**Son las 11:31 am y no he dormido con tal de sacar adelante este nuevo capítulo, esta vez, señorita Inspiración y Morfeo confabularon en mi contra, obligándome a estar aquí hasta poder hacer esta entrega, lo cual por cierto, me deja total y absolutamente feliz.**

**Capítulo basado en el episodio 173 y el 197, ambos pertenecientes a la temporada "Star" del anime. Si los recuerdan de memoria, sabrán qué puntos veremos en este capítulo.**

**Espero que disfruten la lectura, nos leemos abajito.**

* * *

Nuevamente me veo aquí, en un departamento carente de fuertes sonidos, sólo hay una tenue calma conjunto se mezcla el silencio con los acordes de mis melodías favoritas, acompañándome en lo que suelo basar mis segundos, la silente lectura. Me distraigo en esto ya que no quiero afrontar la verdad de mis días, el tener que alejarme de Serena por un tiempo.

Me apena saber que a la par de mi próxima despedida, Rini también concluyó su regreso a casa, donde sus padres la esperaban ansiosos, tras haber cumplido la misión que se le otorgó, es decir, ser una buena aprendiz de sailor scout. Sin embargo y aunque todos tuviéramos claro que la pequeña dama debía decirnos adiós, el golpe emocional para todos fue estremecedor, en especial para Serena, que sabiendo que ella le pertenece, pero en el futuro, inevitablemente sintió que estaba perdiendo a una gran compañía en su diario vivir, a la cual entre disputas infantiles y berrinches sin sentido, sin duda alguna era parte esencial y creo que sospecho, en cierta medida, había olvidado el hecho de que algún día ella se marcharía.

Consolarla ese día fue casi imposible, es decir, tener que abstraerme de mis propios sentimientos cruzados tras la ausencia de Rini fue realmente difícil, más al tener a mi mujer entre los brazos, llorando con desespero.

Pensando que sería lo mejor, la traje a mi departamento. Antes de ello, les pedí a las chicas que me dejaran estar a solas con ella, ya que necesitábamos hablar cosas que nos involucraban únicamente a nosotros, algo que algunas no entendieron de buena gana, ya que pensaron que lo mejor, era apoyarnos como grupo, pero gracias a la discreta intromisión de Lita, supieron que era necesario para ambos el poder asimilar lo ocurrido como pareja.

Al estar en mutua compañía, sólo tuve ánimo de encender la escasa luz que proporciona una de las lámparas acomodadas en la sala, posterior a esto, me senté junto a Serena y tomé su mano, sabiendo que no iba a ser fácil abordarla. Tras algunos segundos de silencio y con los sollozos detenidos, mi novia intentaba recuperar el aire y la compostura, pero sus ojos decían todo lo que su boca callaba, aquel sentimiento de pérdida y total soledad. La vigilé con mirada expectante sin decir palabra alguna, necesitaba que fuera ella quien rompiera la eterna pausa entre los dos, cosa que después, ocurrió.

—Yo… no sé qué será de mí ahora que Rini se ha ido.

Su voz era apenas un susurro al borde de lo inaudible, que siento diminuta, fue como si se tratase de un contundente golpe en mi pecho, dejándome sin respiración por algunos segundos.

—Ella ya está bien, junto a sus padres —declaré con firmeza.

—¿Crees que fui buena con ella mientras estuvo con nosotros?, ¿no cometí algún error?

Sus inquietudes demostraban sólo una cosa: culpabilidad, la cual y según mi punto de vista, era totalmente infundada.

Apreté su mano hasta el punto que sé, ella puede tolerar y así quise explicarle de alguna forma, que lo que había dicho no tenía razón de ser. Negué un par de veces y volví hacia ella, mientras mis palabras se atropellaban entre si mismas, con tal de seleccionar las más prudentes para el momento que enfrentábamos.

—Serena ¿por qué dices esas cosas? estoy seguro de que Rini siempre supo que la querías. La cuidaste con mucho cariño y apoyaste cuando era necesario, lo demás sólo fueron juegos entre ustedes, yo sé que ella lo comprendió así.

—¿Y si no?, ¿Qué hago, Darien? Ya no la tengo a mi lado para decirle otra vez todo lo que me importa —el llanto volvía nuevamente.

—¿Crees que a algunos de nosotros siquiera cabe la duda sobre cuánto eres capaz de amarnos? No, Serena, sabemos quién eres y lo que significas —paso de tomar su mano, a estrecharla otra vez en un cálido abrazo.

—Me cuesta entenderlo ahora que las dos personas que más amo, estarán lejos de mí.

Su mirada acusaba molestia, sin duda alguna, Serena aún no era capaz de perdonarme por saber que ya pronto, yo también marcharía.

Sentí su inmovilidad dentro de la cercanía que manteníamos, ella no quería corresponder a eso, no por ahora que se encontraba tan dolida. Volví a guardar silencio y lo extendí por varios minutos, aunque eso no impidió que mantuviera a Serena entre mis brazos, aún en contra de su propio ánimo y voluntad.

—Perdóname, Darien… soy una tonta.

—No lo eres —cuando la escuché hablar, sentí que ahora tenía oportunidad de atraerla más hacia mi cuerpo para así, intentar que entendiera realmente lo que trataba de explicarle.

—¿Qué saco con lamentarme si de todas formas te irás? Rini ya lo hizo, tú lo harás pronto y yo… no tengo por qué quejarme, no debo interferir en sus vidas, debo dejar de pensar en lo que sólo a mí me afecta, porque…

Detuve las punzantes acusaciones consigo misma, a través de un beso inesperado, ante lo cual, Serena reaccionó al dejar mostrar cómo su cuerpo vibraba ante el roce de nuestros labios, algo suave para capturar su ternura y atención.

—Yo volveré, lo juro. Rini también lo hará y cuando suceda, será para jamás alejarse de tus brazos otra vez —susurré cercano a su cara, mientras me llenaba con la magia del mar en sus ojos.

Serena al fin parecía sonreír con tranquilidad, pero sin que ella lo supiera, un huracán recorrió mi mente y corazón, pero no di señales de eso, no era el momento, no era la forma, no era indicado decirle lo que acababa de nacer en mí.

Al tenerla nuevamente pegada a mi pecho, escuché los suaves suspiros de mi pequeña, la cual me rehuía la mirada, como siempre, después de que ambos nos besamos. No es vergüenza y ya menos pudor, es una reacción de romanticismo que ella tiene, el dejar descansar su oído sobre mi corazón para escuchar su sobre exaltado latido, el cual sabe, es debido a su presencia.

Repetí la frase anteriormente dicha, en mi mente: "Yo volveré, lo juro. Rini también lo hará y cuando suceda, será para jamás alejarse de tus brazos otra vez"

Algo tan obvio para todos, especialmente para los dos, pero también fue algo que no habíamos analizado a profundidad, ya que nuestro ritmo de relación no lo ameritaba, pero ya habiendo tomado a Serena como mi mujer, sabíamos que dimos el siguiente paso en el recorrido de nuestro destino; el estar juntos por siempre, convertirnos en padres y ver crecer a nuestra pequeña dama, a la vez en que agradecemos la oportunidad de vivir y disfrutar nuestro amor.

¿Acaso debía siquiera pensar en esperar más tiempo?

Amo a Serena más que a mi propia vida, por ella, la daría sin pensarlo dos veces. Me estoy alejando de su lado temporalmente por pensar en nuestro futuro, tener lo mejor en mis manos para poder ofrecerle y así, lograr mi sueño de hacerla feliz, sueño en el cual la palabra eternidad me parece pequeña, a su lado, quiero eternidad y más, vida y muerte, todas las veces que sean necesarias. Es por eso que observo feliz aquella diminuta cajita que se encuentra sobre la mesa que está enfrente mío, no puedo estar más seguro de que con ella, quiero estar por siempre.

Sé que ella no sospecha lo que haré, sin embargo, sé que lo desea tanto como yo.

En mi mente se trazan las primeras imágenes de cómo sería el día en que por fin, consolidemos nuestro amor ante el universo entero.

Veo como sobre su fina contextura, un suave vestido se desliza a través de sus formas, como su rostro es cubierto bajo el recelo de un velo, sin poder ocultar incluso, su sonrisa radiante al verme aguardando por ella, junto al altar.

Su madre llorando y tal vez, aferrándose a Sammy, que a esa altura, sería el único hijo que quedase en su hogar para así seguir cuidando de él, ya que Serena emprendería un nuevo camino y ese, sería a mi lado. También veo a su padre, Kenji, llevándola orgullosamente mientras camina por el amplio pasillo que la conducirá hacia donde la espero y en el momento en que llegan, imagino que mi suegro no termina por dejarla ir y después, me mira de manera acusadora: "me has quitado a Serena" diría y tal vez, después compartamos una sonrisa nerviosa entre medio, hasta que ambos pactemos en silencio que ella, al ser el tesoro de ambos, seguirá siendo protegida esté con quien esté.

Tomaría después su mano para así caminar con ella los pocos metros que nos falten para dar inicio a la ceremonia al fin, pero entre tanto, jamás dejaría de mirarla, ni por un segundo me lo permitiría.

Probablemente ni siquiera ponga demasiada atención a lo que el padre estuviera diciendo, estaría concentrado en Serena, en sus gestos, en sus movimientos, en cualquier detalle que quisiera atesorar y resguardar en la seguridad de mi mente, momentos que sé, recordaré para el resto de mi vida.

Tal vez sea agridulce darle ese anillo justamente en nuestra despedida, pero mejor forma para demostrarle que volveré por ella, no me imagino, quiero que con ese gesto entienda que siempre retornaré a su lado, da lo mismo por cuánto tiempo podamos estar separados, dará igual cualquier obstáculo entre nosotros, ella es mi hogar y a su lado, es donde deseo permanecer y por mucho que me cueste imaginar que no estaré para ver sus sonrisas en esta nueva etapa, aunque sé que despertaré en más de una noche anhelando uno de sus besos, por más que ansíe respirar el suave perfume de su piel, mantengo mi convicción de que estoy tomando la mejor decisión para nosotros. Espero que así lo entienda, más ahora en que se va haciendo momento en que, como le prometí, daría los detalles de mi viaje, el cual se concretará mañana al mediodía.

No pasaré por ella a su casa ni tampoco espero verla acá, nos encontraremos en ese parque donde solemos vernos cuando deseamos estar alejados de nuestro vecindario, así disminuyo las posibilidades de que alguien nos vea y por algún motivo, nos interrumpa, de verdad esta vez no lo quiero, no podría aguantarlo, necesito estar solo con ella y aunque algo en mí pide cambiar el punto de reunión para decirle que venga hasta acá, no creo que sea lo más prudente… deseo que al menos la entrante brisa de primavera, pueda aminorar en algo su dolor.

Salgo de mi departamento, no sin procurar dejar el lugar en penumbra y silencio. Esta vez no iré en auto, caminaré hasta donde me encuentre con Serena, así en el trayecto podré concentrarme y elegir qué y cómo decirle cada cosa a mi novia, ya que lo menos que quiero es herirla más allá porque estoy consciente que de por sí todo esto, es más que complicado para ella, como también lo es para mí.

Ya estando en la calle, observo como la gente aligera su vestuario, es claro que la llegada de la primavera ya está aquí, espero que en algo eso le ayude a Serena, aunque debo reconocer que estoy sosteniendo mi esperanza de verla bien en algo bastante superfluo, pero es que no sé, creo que ser feliz ahora sólo dependerá de ella, de su ánimo por seguir adelante, no rendirse en la escuela y saber que volveré pase lo que pase.

Llegando al fin al parque, me escabullo entre los pasajes que este contiene, me acerco a un pequeño puente, centro del lugar y lo primero que observo, es como algunos cabellos de oro se dejan mecer ante el viento. Ahí está Serena, la cual no advierte mi llegada.

La noto cabizbaja, con su mirada clavada en el lago que hay bajo sus pies, a la vez, juega nerviosamente con algunos mechones de su cabello y también, muerde su labio inferior. Está nerviosa y aunque no lo imagine, yo también lo estoy, incluso pienso dos veces antes de dar un paso más, algo me detiene y sé lo que es… no quiero decirle adiós.

Me acerco a ella después de tomar algo de valor, pero no puedo sino mostrarme afectado, verla así como está, me destroza como nadie jamás lo imaginaría.

—Serena…

Su mirada débil me atraviesa el alma.

Pocas veces quedo sin tener idea de qué decir o cómo proceder de manera correcta, simplemente ella me ha quitado el aliento.

—Muy en el fondo… quería que no llegaras, Darien, prefería tal vez que me dejaras sola aquí por horas para así creer que todo era mentira, pensar que no te irás.

Me acerco a ella, sin embargo, no hay contacto físico entre nosotros.

La negación es la primera fase a vivir cuando una realidad te incomoda demasiado, así que no juzgaré a Serena por ello, sería injusto.

—¿Deseas preguntar algo o dejar que yo mismo te cuente qué pasará?

—Dilo tú —me doy el valor para hacerlo, para confesar todo lo que deba

—Como ya sabes, aprobaron mi tesis en una universidad donde en realidad jamás pensé que podría llegar a conocer en verdad, pero gracias a mis constantes altas calificaciones, fui seleccionado para estar en Estados unidos por un tiempo. No será definitivo, pero tampoco descarto que en algún momento, una oportunidad extra salga entre todo, así que tal vez podría quedarme más tiempo del que tengo pensado.

—¿Has soñado muchas veces con este momento?

—No te voy a mentir, sí, dentro de mis expectativas universitarias siempre estuvo el anhelo de poder concretar mis estudios en un lugar que cumpliera con mis ambiciones.

El pequeño cuerpo de Serena se estremece al escuchar esto, sin embargo, al menos ahora parece sonreír de manera reflexiva, a la vez en que me entrega el dulzor de su mirada.

—¿Te había dicho que mereces esta oportunidad más que nadie en el mundo? —mi amor…

Sonrío ante sus palabras, sé que en Serena no existe el egoísmo, ella es pura, es el tipo de chica que me encanta, por eso la amo de la manera en que así lo dice mi corazón, sé que en ella no solo tengo a una novia, sino que poseo una compañera de por vida, la cual siempre querrá lo mejor para mí.

—Darien, sé que tu vida ha sido difícil de mucho antes en que yo apareciera, por eso te esforzaste tanto en tus cosas desde siempre, realmente eres un chico admirable y me gustaría ser en algo como tú, es decir, tener esa resistencia y fuerza para concretar todo lo que deseo, pero ya me conoces, soy algo perezosa y en realidad dudo que algún día lograse ser tan disciplinada como tú, así que si te tienes que marchar, lo entenderé… tuviste una vida antes de cruzarte en la mía y no puedo poner impedimentos para que cumplas con lo que has soñado.

—No sólo sueño con el éxito de mi carrera, también hay otras cosas y entre ellas, tú.

— ¿Cuándo te vas? —entiendo… no quiere escuchar romanticismos de mi parte ahora, quiere saber a qué atenerse, nada más.

—Mañana al mediodía—cómo me duele decirlo.

—¿Por cuánto tiempo?

—Estaré allá un año, tal vez tarde un poco más en regresar, ¿estarás bien? —ladeo mi cabeza, observo su rostro y espero respuesta, porque si llega a decirme que no estará bien, yo…

—Sí, no te preocupes, estarás en Estados unidos, eso no quiere decir que no nos volvamos a ver… además… tú siempre serás el hombre al que más amo, Darien. Esfuérzate en tus estudios.

No puedo ver directamente su rostro ya que sólo ha dado un paso para acercase a mí, bajó su cabeza y yo la observo en silencio, sin saber qué decir ahora.

—Ahora debo irme, discúlpame, mamá insistió en que debo ayudarla a hacer algunas cosas en casa para así arreglar en algo lo mal que ya comenzó a irme en la escuela y después me reuniré con las chicas.

La conozco, esto no fue más que una excusa para poder irse de aquí para que yo no la vea llorar, pero he de respetarla, si es así como quiere concluir esto, lo tiene permitido.

—Te llamaré en la noche, ¿estás de acuerdo?

—No, es decir, estaré ocupada hasta muy tarde, mejor deja que yo te llame, además tendrás muchas cosas que hacer esta noche, preparar tus maletas y todo lo que necesites, no te quiero quitar tiempo —por más que quieras disimular todo con una sonrisa, sé que es lo que realmente pasa por tu corazón, no me queda más que aceptarlo.

—Está bien.

Sin siquiera un beso de despedida, siquiera una mirada o una palabra más, Serena se aleja rápidamente de mí.

Sé que no sacaré nada con correr tras ella e intentar extender nuestra conversación, porque por más que Serena entienda muchas cosas, necesita alejarse de mí ahora, tal vez quiere llegar a su casa y pensar en todo lo que está apunto de ocurrir. Es una pausa difícil entre nosotros, en su lugar no sé como hubiera reaccionado ante una sorpresa igual.

Al ver como su figura se hace cada vez más pequeña y se entremezcla con la multitud, marcho en dirección contraria a ella para así, regresar al departamento.

Camino erguido y calmo a pesar de lo mal que realmente me siento ahora, desearía tal vez poder expresar mejor mis sentimientos, pero con el tiempo aprendí que las palabras pueden profundizar una herida en vez de dar algún consuelo, es por ello lo discreto de mi cotidiano actuar, soy fiel creyente de que el silencio habla por si solo y muchas veces funciona mejor que un alargado discurso, más si se trata de Serena, con ella debo elegir qué callar y qué hablar, eso debido a su sensibilidad a flor de piel, la misma que hoy me ha mostrado que al no añadir palabra sobrante entre nosotros, fue quizás la mejor forma en que ocurrieron las cosas.

Me detengo en un salón de té, también necesito pensar en algunas cosas antes de volver a mi casa e iniciar los últimos preparativos de mi viaje, pero sobre eso, necesito un consejo certero y que provenga de alguien que me conozca, Andrew.

Ingresando al Crown, su hermana me saluda con entusiasmo y respondo con un ademán, posterior a eso, me acomodo en una de las mesas que a su diestra, poseen un amplio ventanal que permite ver lo que ocurre fuera de este lugar. Necesito ver Tokio en su esplendor antes de irme, recordar su gente, su manera de actuar y cómo se toman la vida, ya que en muy poco, me insertaré en otro tipo de sociedad y los cambios que me involucren, deben ser compensados con los recuerdos que me lleve de mi verdadero lugar de procedencia.

—¿Ya hablaste con Serena? —Andrew se ha acercado. Sostiene una bandeja vacía y me mira con algo de desconcierto… seguramente en mi rostro se evidencia desde ya, la pregunta de su interrogante.

—Así es —al responder, mi amigo se incorpora a la mesa.

—Vaya… me imagino que no fue para nada fácil decirle que te irás de aquí por un año y a un país tan lejano como Estados Unidos —como bien él la conoce, sabe que para Serena es complicado todo esto.

—Sólo espero que de a poco comprenda que este viaje es necesario, aunque no dejo de pensar que estoy siendo algo egoísta con ella, que no es justo que deba siempre entenderme a mí —si no me sincero con Andrew, no sé con quién.

—Darien… Serena te ama como ninguna chica en el mundo lo haría, aunque sé que es algo llorona a veces e incluso exagerada, es muy madura cuando se trata de temas delicados y este, lo es, además sabe que no es una oportunidad que debas dejar pasar, hay gente que mataría por poder ir a estudiar a ese país y perfeccionarse en su carrera —lo sé…

—Andrew ¿Crees que estoy haciendo lo correcto? Sabes que si algo le pasa a Serena en mi ausencia, me volvería loco —en su rostro puedo ver que notó mi angustia, siento que me supera.

—Bueno, yo…

—No te preocupes, nada malo le ocurrirá a cabeza de bombón.

¿Qué?

Volteo y me doy cuenta que atrás mío, se encuentran Haruka Tenoh y Michiru Kaioh. He de asumir que escucharon todo lo que hablé con Andrew, lo cual me resulta algo desagradable a decir verdad.

—Amigo, tengo que seguir atendiendo a los clientes, volveré en otro momento —y así es la discreta retirada de mi amigo.

—Fue inevitable escuchar lo que hablabas con ese chico, discúlpanos si te incomodó —sin que hubiera necesidad de que Michiru lo aclarara, ya lo sabía.

—No hay problema —supongo que no saco nada con decirles que me molestó.

—¿Así que a Estados Unidos? ¿No crees que resulta algo imprudente dejar sola a tu novia después de todo lo que ha pasado? —Haruka formula la pregunta retórica con cierto dejo mordaz.

—Ya hablé con ella y cuento con su aprobación para realizar este viaje, con eso puedo quedar tranquilo —con pasiva agresividad, Haruka me observa de manera silenciosa.

—No te escuchabas tan seguro hace algunos instantes atrás —por favor…

—Agradecería que te mantuvieras al margen de los asuntos personales que tengo con mi novia, como bien dijiste —no puedo dejar pasar su arrogancia así como así.

—Haruka, no utilices esa forma para dialogar con él, no es necesario.

—Está bien —al recibir este cuasi regaño, Haruka se muestra un poco más flexible.

—Darien ¿Podemos acompañarte por algunos minutos?

Asiento en silencio y Michiru es la primera en ponerse de pie para incorporarse a la mesa donde estoy ubicado, a los pocos segundos, Haruka también lo hace.

Es evidente que no seré yo quien de pie a un diálogo entre nosotros, Michiru lo asumió sin necesidad de especificar esto con algún gesto que les entregue, excepto el de mi tensa comodidad.

—Parto por felicitarte al recibir esa oportunidad para estudiar en el extranjero. Imagino que fueron pocos los privilegiados.

—Así es, Michiru, es una oportunidad única —respondo con amabilidad, ya que es eso lo que percibo al menos de ella.

—¿Ella lo asumió bien?

—Es difícil para ella, como así también para mí —contesto a Haruka, la cual no deja de observarme directamente a los ojos.

—Pues no diré que alejarte de ella sea lo mejor, pero si ya esos son tus planes, al menos te proporciono la seguridad de que mientras Michiru y yo estemos cerca de cabeza de bombón, jamás le ocurrirá algo malo.

—Te lo agradezco mucho, Haruka, más allá de lo que imaginas —ante su promesa, no puedo mostrar sino agradecimiento.

—Mi misión es protegerla como así también al legado y futuro de este planeta, por lo tanto, no me agradezcas el aclarar que cumpliré mi trabajo.

No sé por qué Haruka y yo nunca hemos podido tener una conversación del todo agradable. A veces he llegado a pensar que Serena le interesa por sobre mucho más allá de una amistad, pero a la vez reniego esa opción al saber que si hay alguien comprometido con su misión, es justamente ella.

—¿Te vas muy pronto?

—Mañana, Michiru.

—¿Y Serena realmente está bien? —tomo una larga pausa antes de dar respuesta a su pregunta.

—Reitero, esto es difícil para los dos —no quiero entrar en detalles.

—Comprendo. De todas formas, no olvides que ella siempre tiene a sus amigas cerca y aunque nosotras parezcamos más distantes, siempre estamos pendientes de lo que suceda con Serena y en tu ausencia, aseguro que lo estaremos más.

—Muchas veces eso no basta Michiru —lo sabía, aquí viene otro comentario mordaz—. Cuando se está lejos de la persona amada, nunca sentirás que la protección de la cual te hablen los demás, será realmente la necesaria. Entiendo que Darien se sienta incómodo por dejar en realidad, completamente sola a su novia.

Sin poder negarlo, me mantengo en silencio.

—¿Pretendes volver, no es verdad? —acaba de cuestionar Michiru.

—¡Claro que volveré! ¡Jamás dejaría sola a Serena si tengo la oportunidad de regresar a su lado! —esta vez mi respuesta es efusiva y al parecer, es lo que Haruka deseaba escuchar.

—¿Desean… ordenar algo? —titubeante, Andrew se acerca para tomar el pedido de mis acompañantes.

—No te molestes, nosotros ya nos íbamos —tras decir esto, Haruka y Michiru se ponen de pie, dejándonos a Andrew y a mí, pendientes de sus pasos.

—Buena suerte en tu viaje, espero verte pronto.

—Gracias, Michiru —al responderle, ella sonríe y se aleja.

—Éxito en tus planes —Haruka también se aleja, pero antes de hacerlo completamente, voltea—. Tendré siempre un ojo sobre tu novia… y el otro, sobre ti.

Bajo una retorcida sonrisa, entiendo que su propósito después de todo no es el fastidiarme, sino que hacerme entender que para ella, es importante que la relación entre Serena y yo se mantenga en el tiempo, tanto para no poner en peligro el futuro, como para no hacer sufrir a quien se nota, es su protegida.

—Entendido —con una risa carraspeada, respondo.

—Nos vemos —dicho esto, Haruka alcanza a Michiru y posteriormente se retiran del lugar.

Supongo que Serena en mi ausencia, no estará en mejores manos que de quienes se preocupan sinceramente por su bienestar

—Por la cara que te puso, pensé que te iban a matar.

Haciéndome salir de mis reflexiones, Andrew irrumpe con este comentario que ha alivianado mis pensamientos.

—No lo harían, créeme —como no puedo darle mayores detalles al respecto, sólo digo eso.

—¿Qué harás esta noche? Porque si quieres podría pasar a tu departamento y aunque sé que no te gusta mucho, quizás no sería mala idea tomarnos un par de cervezas antes de tu despedida, sería como una discreta fiesta o algo así.

—No te preocupes, Andrew. Aún tengo mucho que empacar y preparar, creo que no tendré tiempo para distracciones —verdad a medias, la verdad es que tampoco tengo ánimos de celebrar nada, fiestas para mí, ahora, no son una opción.

—¡Hermano! Algo pasó con la caja registradora, ¡se atascó! —Unasuki batalla una lucha con dicho objeto y realmente resulta gracioso ver cómo la jala para poder abrirla.

—Espérame, Darien, vuelvo enseguida.

—Tranquilo, de hecho es mejor que me vaya, sólo pasé a saludarte antes de irme —me pongo de pie para así, dejar trabajar en paz a mi amigo.

—Ten mucha suerte en tu viaje y no nos hagas esperar mucho para volver a verte —veo como él se emociona y la verdad, yo también lo hago.

—Cuenta con eso —estrecho su mano fuertemente antes de seguir hablando—, espero que también te vaya bien con tus estudios este año.

—No te olvides de los amigos, ¿está bien? Llama de vez en cuando —por dios, ¿de verdad cree que sería capaz?

—Llamaré en cuanto pueda —le sonrío. Andrew se sigue mostrando emocionado.

—Ven aquí —dicho esto, me abraza fuertemente y palmotea mi espalda de igual manera, acción que correspondo.

—¡Andrew, es en serio, ayúdame por favor! —asumo que Unasuki no tiene idea de que con su hermano, nos estamos despidiendo ya que no nos veremos en mucho tiempo, así que no importa que nos interrumpa como lo hace, no es su culpa.

—Nos vemos, amigo —tras esto, Andrew me suelta, observa una vez más al voltear y va a ayudar a su hermana. Yo solo les sonrío a ambos, me despido a distancia y me retiro de Crown.

Algo de nostalgia me invade al saber que no volveré a estar aquí en mucho tiempo, más cuando recuerdo que este es el nuevo punto de encuentro entre Serena y las demás chicas y que ahora como niñas más adultas de preparatoria, preferirán pasar sus momentos de ocio aquí en vez del salón de videojuegos. Espero que lo pasen bien y sobre todo, jamás dejen sola a mi princesa.

Vuelvo a paso lento hacia el edificio donde resido, al cual llego pasado unos minutos de larga caminata.

Me encuentro con el lugar que dejé en penumbras y ahora que ya va cayendo el atardecer, sólo una tenue luz atraviesa las blancas y quietas cortinas contiguas a las ventanas, algo melodramático quizás, pero por unos segundos mantendré este ambiente.

Me dejo caer pesadamente en el sofá, sinceramente ya no puedo seguir aguantando el dolor que hay en mi pecho, así que no puedo evitar que una traviesa lágrima recorra mi rostro, al saber que cada segundo se transforma en uno menos teniendo a Serena cerca de mí, porque aunque sé lo que es vivir una vida solo, por ella derrumbé todos mis paradigmas, en Serena encontré lo que tanto busqué a ciegas, en su corazón está mi hogar y de su cuerpo nacerá mi familia… ella es mi mundo.

Si tal vez ella hubiera dicho que no quería que me fuera…

Suena el teléfono, me levanto con desgano y me dirijo hacia él, alicaído, contesto.

—¿Hola?

—_Darien, soy yo_ —mi amor.

—Serena…

—_¿Estás muy ocupado?, ¿te interrumpí? _—con temor, pregunta.

—No, para nada —intento contestar de la forma más energética posible.

—_Te llamé antes de que oscureciera ya que iré a dormir temprano_ —su voz vencida, duele.

—¿Estás bien? —sé la respuesta, no sé para qué diablos se lo pregunté.

—_Sólo estoy algo cansada_ —mientes.

—Entonces creo que debo desearte buena noche —su tono cortante me obliga a dar fin a nuestra conversación, no quiero herirla.

—_Estaré un rato en la habitación de Rini antes de dormir, quiero, no sé, pensar un poco en todo lo que está pasando_ —no soporto oírla sollozar.

—¿Hay algo que quieras decirme y aún no lo hayas hecho? —quizás sea esta la última oportunidad que tengamos para que ella impida mi viaje.

—_Yo…_

—Sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea —Serena, sólo dilo.

—_Te voy a extrañar mucho_ —sin palabras.

—Yo también, como no tienes idea —no hay marcha atrás, ya ambos estamos resignados.

—_Intentaré ir a despedirme de ti al aeropuerto ¿sí?_ —preciosa.

—Si no me equivoco, a esa hora estarás en clases.

—_Da igual, quiero estar contigo, haré lo posible._

—Entonces te esperaré —es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ella.

—_Darien, no estés triste por favor… te conozco, algo te pasa y eso no me gusta, ¿acaso ya no quieres ir tras tus sueños?_ —¿Qué?

En ocasiones como estas, Serena me deja totalmente sin nada que decir; me impresiona como en momentos en que hasta yo pierdo el rumbo, ella sea capaz de volver a orientarme.

Su voz suave pero implacable se muestra totalmente segura a la hora de cuestionar realmente si quiero o no, ir tras lo que siempre he querido como logro personal, pero entiendo que Serena no lo hace para intentar persuadirme, me está retando a decirle yo mismo qué es lo que pienso, es un simple jaque, estoy entre la espada y la pared, entre lo que señala mi raciocinio y lo que dice mi corazón.

—Lo que no quiero es que creas que te estoy dejando sola, que te estoy abandonando —debía decírselo, aunque me costara hacerlo.

—_Yo estaré bien si tú lo estás._

¿Hay acaso en el mundo, mejor mujer que ella?

Presiento que en el fondo, Serena implora silenciosamente el que me quede a su lado, pero está dejando sus ambiciones de lado con tal de abrirme las puertas para alcanzar mis propias ilusiones. Ella jamás pondría obstáculos en los sueños míos ni en los de nadie, eso es sencillamente digno de remarcar, porque el amor de ella no conoce límite, prisión ni barrera, para ella amar significa dar, más que recibir.

—Estoy feliz de que estés apoyándome y si mañana me lo permites, intentaré demostrártelo de alguna forma —su mano, la quiero.

—_No entiendo… ¿A qué te refieres?_ —su tono inocentemente infantil al preguntar, me cautiva.

—Si mañana se dan las cosas, lo sabrás, si no, será para cuando vuelva —mi voz deciente en gravedad y se vuelve suave, para ella.

—_Ay, ¡me intrigas! _—finalizando esto con una tímida risita, siento como la energía vuelve a mí.

—Ten buena noche, princesita.

—_Buenas noches, mi querido Darien. Acuéstate temprano por favor, pórtate bien, ¿sí? _

—Claro —Serena…

No la escucho más ya que ha colgado el teléfono, sin embargo, con solo escucharla por algunos minutos, siento que la vida vuelve a mí.

Sé perfectamente que ella volverá a sentirse triste en especial si ahora irá a la habitación vacía de quien será nuestra hija, pero tal vez sin que lo sepa, nuevamente ha sido la causante de todas mis energías revitalizadas, nuevamente entiendo que estoy haciendo este sacrificio de irme por los dos, para así tener qué ofrecerle en el futuro muy por sobre lo que se supone que pasará con nuestro destino… debo ser el mejor para Serena, día a día y jamás olvidar que ese es mi propósito, por ella vivo ya que ella es mi vida.

Comienzo a encender las luces para así comenzar con los preparativos finales de mi viaje. Ya fuera oscuridad, debo entender que ya no estoy solo, que nunca más volveré a estarlo gracias a mi princesa, así que por ella, haré todo lo que deba teniendo una gran sonrisa en mis labios.

Empiezo por sacar algunas cosas de mi closet, lo último en realidad que debo preparar ya que la otra gran mayoría ya está empacado en cajas.

Abro una de las maletas que llevaré y comienzo a acomodar mi ropa y algunos otros objetos personales, cualquier cosa que no requiera de urgencia, ya que lo que amerite, lo llevaré en el maletín de mano.

Mientras voy doblando mis prendas para terminar de empacarlas, miro a mi izquierda y veo un pequeño portarretrato de marco café claro. Ahí estaba Serena prendada de mi brazo y junto a nosotros, la pequeña que iluminó nuestros días, la pequeña dama. Este tipo de objetos son los que no empacaré en las maletas grandes, esta foto irá cerca de mí y la tomaré en el instante en que ya sienta que comienzo a extrañar a las personas que posaron ese día ante el lente, junto a mí.

¡Dios, esto es realmente difícil! Las veo a ambas y los sentimientos chocan entre ellos mismos por querer ser alguno el primordial; gana el amor. Inevitablemente sonrío al ver a mis mujeres felices, cómo las echaré de menos…

Prosigo con mi labor, ahora es tiempo de sacar las cosas que siempre mantengo en mi mesa de noche. Encuentro ciertos objetos que le pertenecen a Serena, entre ellos, su perfume favorito el cual por descuido dejó acá, pero linda resulta la casualidad ya que llevaré esto conmigo, tal vez si rocío algo del aroma entre las sábanas que me cobijen a distancia, pueda sentirla de alguna manera más cerca. También me asombro al descubrir nuevas cosas, como lo es el bolígrafo de Serena, infantil en extremo, es un bolígrafo rosa y que en la parte superior lleva la carita de un conejo blanco; evidentemente no usaré esto cuando esté escribiendo apuntes en la universidad, pero sea cual sea el escritorio que me aguarde mañana, estará en algún rincón de él este objeto color rosa.

Los minutos pasan rápidamente ahora que ya casi finalizo con lo que estoy haciendo, creo que de hecho no me resta más que revisar cuáles son los papeles que debo llevar para el ingreso a la universidad, fuera de eso al parecer ya todo está listo.

Doy un vistazo rápido a lo largo del departamento y me doy cuenta de que sí, en efecto, ya todo lo necesario está ordenadamente empacado.

Es extraño ver mi hogar desmantelado de esta forma, aunque sí, lo mantengo ordenado dentro de todo, me exaspera no ver el lugar como deseo. Vaya, da igual, me río de mí mismo al no poder controlar la manía exacerbada que tengo por ver espacios total y absolutamente ordenados, de todas formas a Andrew no le importará verlo así cuando venga a revisar periódicamente que todo esté bien; creo que mejor encargado para esa tarea no podía encontrar, ya que él es un chico responsable y entiende cuan importante es para mí este lugar, ya que lo conseguí a base de mucho esfuerzo, trabajo y sacrificio.

Ya son cerca de las once de la noche, es hora de que intente dormir.

Busco mi camiseta y el pantalón corto que acostumbro a usar al acostarme; retiro la ropa que llevo encima y la dejo a los pies de la cama, después de esto, me pongo lo anteriormente mencionado,

Sintiéndome un poco más cómodo, me cobijo entre las sábanas e intento conciliar el sueño, pero debo reconocer que estoy algo ansioso y rozando con el nerviosismo, mañana definitivamente será un gran día.

Apago la última luz que dejé encendida y vuelvo a echar un vistazo hacia aquella cajita que descansa en la mesa de centro, por ese objeto, comprendo que en solo algunas horas más, mi vida podría cambiar para siempre.

Cierro mis ojos y me obligo a descansar, deberé estar alerta y sobre todo muy preparado para todo lo que acontezca. Al amanecer comenzará a escribirse un nuevo capítulo de la historia de mi vida.

*´¨)

(¸.•´ (¸.•` ¤ ´´

Despunta el alba, el despertador me lo recuerda, así que lo detengo para que no siga emitiendo esos sonidos que me producen tanto rechazo en algunas ocasiones…

Son las siete de la mañana y sé que debo comenzar a moverme rápidamente para no perder el vuelo, ya que son muchos los detalles que debo ver antes de poder abordar el avión correctamente.

Me levanto y voy directo al baño para iniciar la rutina diaria, todo lo hago de manera precipitada, tanto por mi urgencia de estar a la par con mi horario como el saber que estoy muy nervioso, tanto que realmente me asombro, ya que no imaginé que sería así.

Pasan los minutos de manera veloz mientras hago lo que debo. Me dirijo de aquí para allá, entre mi taza de café y los detalles de último minuto, cosas que después reciben solución, ya todo está listo.

Me despido del departamento que cobijó mis años de soledad y a la vez, compañía. Me cercioro de que todo quede en el orden que dejé preparado para Andrew, ya que él será quien me envíe algunas de las cosas que me falten y en este momento, no tengo tiempo para ocuparme de ellas.

Cierro la puerta lentamente y me retiro, ya he dejado el primer paso atrás, el cual dará inicio a muchos nuevos que daré ahora.

Cargo mis maletas y espero que el ascensor se detenga en mi piso; lo hace a los segundos, entro y marco el piso correcto y mientras las puertas se vuelven a cerrar, un gran nudo se forma en mi estómago, dificultando el moverme de manera tranquila.

Abro mis ojos al escuchar el timbre que indica que ya es momento de seguir caminando. Me despido del encargado en la recepción, el que me señala entre tanto, que el taxi que pedí para esta mañana, ya aguarda por mí. Dejo las últimas indicaciones, dejo en claro que Andrew Furuhata será quien, además de mi novia, el único que puede ingresar a mi departamento; dicho esto, salgo del edificio y abordo el taxi.

Digo adiós mentalmente a cualquier persona que observo en el camino, me despido del paisaje, del aire fresco de la primavera y si ya todo esto es difícil, sé que lo será más cuando me encuentre con los grandes ojos azules que me observan con infinito amor, Serena.

Cierro mis ojos por algunos instantes, al abrirlos, veo como todo cambia y ya no queda mucho para llegar al aeropuerto, estoy cada vez más cerca y a la vez más lejos, de todo lo que amo.

El taxi se estaciona, bajo de este y el chofer me entrega las maletas, posterior a ello, pago el precio del recorrido e inicio el trayecto hacia el interior de las dependencias de este lugar.

Imagino que si Serena llegase a venir, aún falta mucho para verla, así que comienzo con el tedioso proceso que implica todo. Ubico mi aerolínea, registro el equipaje, después paso por mi boleto de abordaje y me indican en qué sala debo esperar el anuncio del vuelo, voy hacia allá y ya no faltando mucho para que realmente deba irme, me dirijo hacia uno de los pasillos centrales donde espero ver a mi novia, rogando porque llegue y al menos alcance a estar con ella un par de minutos.

Los grandes ventanales permiten observar cómo los aviones inician su destino, me distraigo viéndolos y divago al intentar adivinar cuál es el que tomaré dentro de poco, pero me desconcentro para fijar mi mirada en el cielo, en el horizonte, a la par que una voz femenina indica que los pasajeros con destino a Nueva York, debemos dirigirnos a la sala de abordaje.

—Ya es hora.

Sosteniendo el bolso de mano sobre uno mis hombros, salgo de mis pensamientos y me resigno al notar que mi novia no se encuentra aquí, pero cuando acabo por voltear, escucho su voz a no mucha distancia.

—¡Darien!

Ahí está, con sus manos entrelazadas y la mirada fija hacia abajo. Parece no querer mirarme, así que intento llamar su atención.

—Serena…

Ahora nos observamos fijamente el uno al otro y recién pasado algunos segundos, ella comienza a caminar en dirección hacia donde me encuentro.

Deteniéndose al frente mío, me dispongo a seguir mirándola un tiempo más e intento dirigirme hacia ella de una forma liviana, algo que no ahonde en los sentimientos adversos que podamos sentir por lo que está pasando.

—Pensé que no ibas a venir porque tenías clases.

—¡Te estaré esperando! —al exclamar esto, sé que Serena desea sacar de su corazón las palabras finales que tiene dedicadas para mí en este segundo—, siempre te estaré esperando.

Sus ojos se cristalizan al instante y yo… sé que hago mal, pero debo ser sincero con ella.

—Probablemente estaré muy ocupado así que no voy a poder escribirte tan seguido —perplejo y hasta avergonzado, espero su respuesta.

—No te preocupes, yo te escribiré una carta diariamente, por eso…

Su diminuto cuerpo comienza a temblar y me sorprendo al ver con la fuerza que las lágrimas comienzan a recorrer sus mejillas.

—Qué pena… ¿sabes?, tenía pensado despedirme de ti con una gran sonrisa.

Veo como intenta detener su llanto de la manera más ágil posible, me conmueve el que aun estando así de triste, ella haya querido mantenerse fuerte para decirme adiós.

Es ahora cuando le explicaré que mientras de mí dependa, nunca más volverá a llorar de tristeza, porque desde este segundo, ella podrá contar con que mi corazón le pertenece únicamente a su encanto.

Sin que lo note, saco de mi bolsillo lo que pactará el inicio de nuestra eterna unión.

—Serena, ten… abre esta cajita —extiendo mi mano y la observo con el infinito amor que mi corazón profesa por ella.

La toma con algo de desconcierto, tal vez no sabe de qué se trata.

—¡Darien, esto es…!

Corrijo, quizás sí entendió qué es lo que acabo de pedirle, es por eso que sonrío, dejo el bolso en el suelo, tomo el anillo para así seguir con su mano para así, dejar en ella mi ofrenda de amor.

—Permíteme.

Tomo su mano y a través de la seda de su piel, deslizo el anillo en uno de sus dedos, pero claramente elegí uno especial, el cual simbolizará todo lo que ambos necesitamos saber.

Sus mejillas se sonrojan y sus ojos se abren con sorpresa, realmente sospecho que sabe y a la vez no lo que intento explicarle, así que está en mí despejar cualquiera de sus dudas.

—Te amo, Serena, te amo…

Sus ojos brillan y su sonrisa amplia embiste mis sentidos y ahora que la recibo en mis brazos, sé que mejor decisión no pude tomar, con ella quiero estar el resto de mis días.

—Gracias, lo cuidaré mucho —mi pequeña…

Nuestras miradas vuelven a encontrarse, buscamos en nosotros todo lo que sentimos y lo explicamos sin necesidad de palabras, pero sí siento necesidad de algo, besarla. Teniendo una de mis manos depositada en su cintura y la otra sobre su hombro, la atraigo levemente hacia mí y desciendo hasta poder alcanzar sus labios, los cuales saben a gloria y a miel.

—Bueno, ya tengo que irme —teniéndola a corta distancia, anuncio que por desgracia ya es tiempo de marchar, sin embargo, la felicidad que se apodera de mí es capaz de eliminar la tristeza que acarreábamos los dos durante todos estos días, dolor que lo tomo como uno solo, ya que eso somos ella y yo.

Feliz, Serena se prenda de mi brazo y escucho su viva risa, pero hay algo que captura mi atención pasajera, esto es el insistente ruido que ha creado una multitud de chicas que están no muy lejos de donde nos encontramos nosotros.

—¿Qué está pasando? —pregunta mi ahora prometida, con infinita curiosidad.

—Tal vez estén viendo a alguien famoso —al notar que todas clavan sus miradas hacia las escaleras, asumo que ha de ser así—. Es hora de irme —no tengo tiempo para curiosear, así que diciéndole esto a Serena y después de verla asentir, comenzamos a caminar y ahora, nuevamente vamos acompañados por su risa ligera, la cual me tranquiliza y encanta.

Llevo mis ojos perdidos en el angelical rostro de la princesa que está a mi lado, la cual por uno instantes me saca de su atención y voltea con curiosidad para observar a alguien. Supongo que habrá sido la misma persona por la cual la gente hacía escándalo, no lo sé, solo vi pasar una difusa figura oscura y no pretendo perder un segundo por desviar mi mirada para no ver a alguien que no sea mi mujer.

Llegamos juntos hasta el punto donde ella me puede acompañar, nos detenemos y observamos nuevamente en silencio, pero esta vez la dulce y alegre complicidad se apodera de nosotros, estamos felices, no hay otra manera de describirlo, porque ambos sabemos que este viaje será nada más que una pausa en nuestra historia, la cual retomaremos dentro de poco aquí donde pertenecemos, lugar que verá cómo Serena Tsukino se transformará en mi esposa.

Nos despedimos con una sonrisa, como fue desde un inicio el plan de mi pequeña, así que al creer que no hacen falta palabras que ahonden en lo que pactamos hace poco, sólo busco sus labios una vez más y esta vez, capturo aun más su dulzor y prometo llevar ese sabor por el tiempo que estaré en ausencia. Esta es la mejor forma de decir adiós, sabiendo que en realidad es únicamente un "hasta pronto"

Me alejo de ella paulatinamente y la pierdo de vista cuando su figura de difumina con la de la multitud, así que sintiéndome completamente pleno, sigo adelante.

Llegando justo en el momento indicado, cumplo con los requisitos para finalmente subirme al avión, los cuales superados, me dejan el camino libre para iniciar la cuenta regresiva.

Me subo, busco mi asiento el cual es contiguo a una ventana, no sé ni para qué me molesto con intentar encontrar a Serena, difícilmente daré con ella ahora, pero no pierdo la esperanza.

Escucho por el altavoz que es necesario abrochar los cinturones ya que el avión despegará en solo minutos. Inhalo profundo y me concentro, vuelvo a inhalar profundo y aun más cuando finalmente siento que nos separamos del suelo y finalmente, mi viaje ha iniciado. Sé que mi princesa debe estar observando este momento.

Pasando un poco el vértigo y los diferentes sentimientos que me provoca el ya estar en el aire, dejo escapar un pesado suspiro y como lo imaginé, ya extraño a Serena, así que tomo mi bolso y busco lo que supe desde un principio, necesitaría ahora.

Tomo el portarretratos y la observo, es tan bella…

—Serena… ¿ah?

Fijo mi mirada hacia la ventana que está a mi lado y noto que una imponente luz se acerca al avión, ¿qué está pasando?

La gente grita en el instante en que una poderosa masa de energía se apodera de la cabina y sobre cada pasajero, aparece una especie de flor que brota y entrega un cristal, el cual se vuelve opaco a los segundos después.

Saco mi cinturón de seguridad y al entender perfectamente que todo esto se trata de algo fuera de lo normal, busco la forma para salir del avión el cual bajo la influencia maligna que ya se puede notar, se mantiene suspendido.

Noto que me encuentro en una suerte de dimensión desconocida, donde los colores del que fuera el cielo, son violáceos y a la vez enrojecidos. Me es intrínsecamente necesario adoptar mi rol como Tuxedo mask.

Parado en una de las alas del avión, miro de lado a lado en busca de una respuesta.

—¿Qué fue esa luz?

Nada me indicaba qué ocurría hasta que una siniestra risa me obliga a levantar mi mirada para así encontrarme con la causante de todo esto.

—Puedo sentir la energía resplandeciente de una estrella, el brillo de una semilla estelar.

—¡¿Quién eres tú?!

Una luz más luminosa que la del sol me enceguece y dificulta mi visión, pero a los segundos, la presencia de una mujer desconocida se posa ante mí.

—Yo soy la futura soberana de toda la vía láctea, ¡Sailor galaxia!

—¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?, ¿qué es lo que quieres ganar lastimando a tanta gente inocente?

—Dentro de muy poco la vía láctea estará bajo mi poder, ¡ya no habrá nadie que pueda detener mis ambiciones!

—¡La vía láctea no le pertenece a nadie!

Mi declaración parece no haber servido para nada más que alentar los planes malvados de esta mujer, así lo entiendo cuando deja de estar suspendida en el aire y pone sus pies sobre el avión.

—¿Quieres comprobarlo?

Basta…

Me lanzo hacia ella con claras intenciones de detener su aberrante actuar, pero es tanta su arrogancia que ni siquiera al estar apunto de encestarle un golpe, mueve un solo músculo de su cuerpo.

¡Qué!, ¡llego hacia donde estaba pero ha desaparecido!, ¡dónde está!

Alcanzo a mirar hacia arriba y veo que de un par de brazaletes, un par de esferas de energía me embisten en el pecho y…

No puede ser…

Caigo sobre mis rodillas tras sentir cómo se me acaba de arrebatar la vida.

—Esta es la semilla estelar del guardián de la tierra, ¡este planeta será mío!

—Lo dudo mucho…

Apenas pudiendo sostener mis últimos alientos, le dejaré en claro que en vano no pasará mi eminente muerte.

—En la tierra aún se encuentran ellas, quienes protegen la paz de todo el mundo… las sailors scouts que luchan por el amor y la justicia… tengo la seguridad que ellas se encargarán de arruinar tus planes malévolos.

Siento como la vida se me escapa en cada suspiro, pero si este es mi final, marcharé de aquí con la convicción de que el peligro que representará esta mujer de ahora en adelante, será vencido por quienes siempre han dado lo mejor de si con tal de cuidar a quienes aman.

Amar… proteger…

Discúlpame, mi princesa… no podré volver a tu lado para hacerte mi esposa como lo había prometido.

No fue un "hasta pronto", sino que es un "adiós" y…

Contigo nací, contigo moriré, con tu nombre en mi boca me despediré de este mundo.

—Serena…

Miro hacia el cielo, tengo fe en que nos volveremos a encontrar allí… y si no… sé que me convertiré en una estrella y desde mi nueva morada, seguiré estando a tu lado en cada anochecer, junto a la luna.

* * *

**Saco mi bandera y pido misericordia… ¿saben cuánto me costó "matar" a Darien? T_T  
Culpen a Naoko y a TOEI animation -_-**

**Recibo todos los tomatazos habidos y por haber, los merezco u_u**

**Espero que dentro de todo lo agridulce que fue esta actualización, hayan podido disfrutarla.**

**Agradezco a todas quienes se tomaron el tiempo para dejar review, lectoras antiguas como nuevas que vinieron a parar a mi rinconcito de FF, muchas gracias, más tarde responderé a todas las que me hayan escrito con cuenta, sin embargo, deberé dejar la respuesta de los demás para la próxima entrega (y última de este minific) ya que sencillamente no me hallo con fuerzas para seguir escribiendo, pero conste, jamás olviden que estoy eternamente agradecida por el apoyo que me brindan, los buenos deseos y el cariño que me proporcionan por tan solo estar aquí, intentando darles algunos minutos de entretención en este portal.**

**Un beso gigante para todas, nos leemos próximamente en algunas de las actualizaciones que vendrán… creo que será así: "Mi segunda primera vez", "Piso 15, residencia Tenoh", "Tokio de cristal, amor en el siglo XXX" y "La propuesta"**

**(Vaya que tengo trabajo, jajaja) **

**¡Gracias, gracias y mil veces gracias!**

**Besos y abrazos para todos… **

**Nos leemos, ¡sayo!**


	3. Encontrándote

Y llegó el día en que doy fin a este mini-fic de tres capítulos, ¡wiiiiii!

Hola a todos, queridos lectores. Quizás varios se han dado cuenta –como así varios probablemente no- que hice "actualización masiva" de los tres fics más importantes -según mi criterio- que no tenían actualización.

Bueno, por si "perdieron la onda" recuerden que este fic está basado entre lo que ciertamente pasó en el anime de Sailor Moon más las cosas que imaginé que pudieron pasar, este capítulo reflejará claramente esta intención, así que espero que disfruten el recordar lo que fue el capítulo 200, como también lo que añadí por cuenta propia.

Agradecimientos y disculpas varias al pie del capítulo xD

¡Buena lectura!

* * *

Abro mis ojos con lentitud al ser estremecidos por un poderoso halo de luz, cuyo calor me invita y lleva hacia una impensada paz.

Estando en un plano distinto, soy consciente del trágico desenlace en que me vi envuelto tras intentar detener el oscuro poder de quien acabó con mi vida: Sailor Galaxia; pero aquella luz que observo me dice cuál fue la resolución final de todas las malogradas fechorías de aquella mujer, lo sé… no tengo duda alguna sobre ello, este cálido sentimiento en mi corazón es producto de la fuerza de una sola persona: Serena.

A mi alrededor brotan, cual botón de rosa, un sinfín de pequeñas luminiscencias hechas semillas. La que me pertenece resplandece frente a mí y con ello vuelvo a respirar, vuelvo a sentir la sangre a través de mis venas y también renace el latido de mi ansioso corazón.

Respiro profundamente al saber que se ha hecho justicia bajo el poder de la verdad y el amor, sin embargo y por sobre mi felicidad, un fuerte vahído reclama la presencia inmediata de quien, por poco, casi dejo sola.

Necesito verla.

Mi mirada se agudiza en cuanto el fulgor de una enigmática fuente de suave energía se posa frente a ella. Observo lleno de incredulidad que una pequeña niña vestida como _sailor scout,_ me sonríe con infinita esperanza.

—Hola, pequeñita.

Tras mi saludo, su sonrisa se vuelve aún más enternecedora a la vez en que sus ojos también parecieran sonreír para mí.

¿Quién es ella?

Su rostro es tan dulce que pareciera enmarcar a la perfección aquella misma dulzura que tiene mi Serena.

—Disculpa… ¿quién eres? —pregunto antes de que la pequeña niña se acerque más hacia donde estoy.

—Chibi-chibi —responde con una voz enternecedora.

—¿Ese es tu nombre?

—Chibi…

Ahora quien sonríe soy yo al no saber si es ese su nombre o más bien es la única palabra que maneja a su evidente corta edad.

—Pequeña Chibi-Chibi —resuelvo —, ¿Sabes dónde puede estar mi novia? Su nombre es Serena Tsukino y es una _sailor scout _al igual que tú.

Sin obtener respuesta, quedo perplejo ante las incesantes dudas que comienzan a asomarse en mi mente, pero antes de poder darles respuesta, la niña de cabello rosa me toma la mano y con ello, noto como de forma automática la vestimenta que encarno como el príncipe Endymion aparece, pero la niña ahora viste como cualquier otra, pero no por ello deja de irradiar su gran energía. Con esto queda claro que mi acompañante no es al menos producto de mi imaginación o delirio alguno.

—Serena… —pronuncia la infanta, con delicadez.

—Sí, Serena… ¿podrías llevarme hasta donde ella esté? —le suplico sin dudar.

En ese momento, Chibi-Chibi suelta mi mano para así aferrarse a mi cuello y tras esto, no hace más que cerrar sus ojos, acción que por algún motivo debo imitar. Antes de poder abrirlos, escucho a cada vez menos distancia, voces que dan cuenta de lo ocurrido, aclarando y despejando ya cualquier duda en mí, pero anterior a esto escucho la suave voz de quien es mi vida entera.

Ya pronto llegaré a tu lado.

—_Chicas, hice mi mejor esfuerzo… pero… me siento muy sola, no soy una chica fuerte… ¡me siento sola! _

—_Nunca estarás sola, Serena._

—_Siempre estaremos a tu lado._

—_¡Rei… Amy!_

—_Siempre creímos en ti._

—_Creímos que harías todo lo posible por salvarnos._

—_¡Mina, Lita…! Esto no es un sueño._

—_No es un sueño. Tú fuiste capaz de salvar a este mundo._

—_Y todo gracias a tu confianza._

—_Sí, Haruka, Michiru…_

—_Gracias por salvarnos, Serena._

—_Te esforzaste mucho._

—_Hotaru, Setsuna… que bueno que están conmigo._

—¿Serena?

—Chibi-Chibi

Abro mis ojos definitivamente y ante mí, deslumbra con su poder aquel ángel que nos ha salvado del final.

—Esta pequeña niña me guió hacia dónde estabas tú.

—Mi Darien…

—Te esforzaste mucho, Serena.

—¡Darien!

Desplegando sus alas y volando hacia mí, al fin podemos estar juntos después de todo.

—Ya no te preocupes, todo se ha terminado.

Cobijándola entre mis brazos y rosando su desnuda piel, la protejo y acompaño después de verme imposibilitado a hacerlo cuando debí, pero ya no ha de temer, ella ni yo, nosotros o los demás, pues confío que ante la supremacía del fuerte e infinito amor de Serena, cualquier sombra del mal se ha disipado ante la grandeza de quien ahora descansa su cabeza sobre mi pecho.

Irrumpiendo en el encuentro con Serena, siento como la niña que me guió hacia ella se separa para así elevarse por sobre nosotros, entendiendo que su misión ya está cumplida y nos dirá adiós.

—Gracias —y con esa única palabra envuelta en una nueva sonrisa, Chibi-Chibi vuelve a convertirse en un halo de luz que ahora viajará a través del cielo.

Serena le sonríe ante la despedida con sus ojos repletos de alivio e ilusión, la sigo en esto, pues este momento sagrado es algo que debemos vivir juntos ahora que gracias a ella fue posible.

El cielo se pintó de hermosos y radiantes colores anunciando que este es el renovado inicio para nuestros días, profesando que nuevamente la justicia prevalece por sobre la maldad y que a fin de cuentas, el amor siempre será más fuerte que cualquier obstáculo.

Serena cambia su actitud y se muestra preocupada, dirige su vista hacia abajo en evidente acción de búsqueda, pero al sonreír nuevamente tranquila quedo de la misma forma, aunque si bien me resulta confuso que bajo nuestros pies tres guerreras y otra persona se encuentran observando, no me resulta muy difícil conectar los hechos y saber que las personas allí presentes tuvieron algo que ver con todo el milagro que acaba de ocurrir.

—¿Deseas ir hacia donde están ellos? —le pregunto, recibiendo una respuesta afirmativa.

Cubro a Serena con mi capa al descender junto a ella y las demás. Al pisar tierra firme, mi novia corre al encuentro de quien la recibe en un estrecho abrazo.

—Seiya, que alegría verte a salvo —dice Serena, feliz por el hecho.

—Bombón…

¿Bombón?

La apariencia de aquella persona cambia y me sorprendo al ver que es de un chico quien se trataba, el que advertir mi presencia sonríe discretamente y separa a Serena de su lado.

—Muchas gracias por salvarnos, Serena —pronuncia la mujer que observa con satisfecha pasividad.

—Esto no lo hice sólo yo sino que todos, porque si no hubiera sido por el esfuerzo de quienes estamos aquí nada podría haber sucedido —responde ella.

—Es un gran alivio verte a salvo —comenta otro de los chicos, el más alto de ellos.

—Para mí también, Taiki.

—Nunca debimos dudar de ti —añade el tercero.

—No te preocupes, Yaten, porque a pesar de cualquier duda finalmente confiaron en mí y en las chicas, además me ayudaron hasta el final… eso vale más que cualquier cosa —explica a ellos, Serena.

Me mantengo distante y reflexivo con tal de entender, o intentar, armar una historia de la cual por desgracia desconozco, pero sé que será la misma Serena la que despejará todas las dudas que broten por los hechos ocurridos en mi ausencia.

—Darien, es bueno verte a ti también, me alegra mucho —escucho decir a mi diestra.

—Gracias, Lita.

—No me hubiera imaginado qué hubiera sido de Serena sin ti —añade ahora, Rei.

—Ni yo… —respondo agobiado por la sola idea de una distancia definitiva entre los dos.

—Pero no es momento para estar tristes, ya todos hemos vuelto a estar juntos —señala Mina, con su acostumbrada alegría.

—Además el enemigo parece haber sido eliminado completamente —añade Amy.

—No a totalidad —dice Setsuna, observando la destrucción a nuestro alrededor.

—Es verdad —dice Haruka con preocupación—, a pesar de que todos volvimos a la vida, la ciudad sigue devastada.

—Cierto —corresponde tristemente, Michiru.

—No se preocupen, chicos —dice Serena, volteando su cabeza para encontrarnos con la mirada—. Sailor Galaxia prometió que todas las semillas estelares volverían a sus dueños, ella las guiará de regreso hacia sus corazones —finaliza con asegurada fe y esperanza.

—¡Miren! —exclama Hotaru, apuntando hacia el cielo.

Todos observamos y vemos como en el horizonte aparecen nuevamente aquellos resplandores que vi antes de volver a encontrarme en este lugar. Deben ser estas las semillas estelares de las que hablaba Serena.

—Además yo haré brillar nuevamente a nuestro planeta.

Sorprendidos y a la vez calmos ante la nueva declaración de mi novia, sus alas se extienden y conducen nuevamente hacia el cielo, lugar desde el cual el cristal de plata que materializa su bondad, brilla con más fuerza que nunca y embiste nuestro entorno con poderío en su resplandor. Con ello las que parecen miles de estrellas a su alrededor parecen encontrar su destino al cruzarse unas con otras antes de finalmente llegar hasta cada impensado recoveco de los que eran, hasta hace un instante, diversos sitios en ruinas, como casas, edificios, parques y demás, los cuales ahora al igual como sucedió conmigo, vuelven a renacer gracias al amor que Serena regala una vez más hacia todos.

Nos mira con tranquilidad, entregándonos confianza ante lo que ella parece entender muy bien. Dar vida a todos aunque haya arriesgado la propia.

Al ver su tarea concluida, Serena vuelve a mi lado y cambia su apariencia a la de una simple y común niña de preparatoria, acto seguido por todos y me incluyo, ya que es pertinente que cada uno retome su aspecto natural.

Vuelvo a encontrarme con la pureza que expele la mirada de mi prometida, acaricio suavemente el contorno de su rostro y antes de pedirle que fuéramos hasta su hogar para ver que todo estuviera en orden, uno de los chicos presentes se acerca hacia nosotros con claras intenciones de hablar.

—Darien.

—¿Sí?

—Discúlpame por molestarnos pero creo que la situación amerita el que me presente: soy Seiya Kou, mucho gusto —dice él, extendiéndome su mano.

—Darien Chiba, bueno, al parecer Serena ya te dijo quién soy —contesto, aceptando su cordial saludo.

—Es que jamás dejó de hablar sobre ti, así que al verte supe inmediatamente que eras tú su "querido Darien" —dice como queriendo bromear, aparentemente.

—Chicas, se viene "la conversación" —escucho a lo lejos decir esto a Mina.

¿Será que…?

—Darien, él es un muy buen amigo y con el tiempo supe que también era guerrero como nosotros, pero Seiya, sus hermanos y la princesa Kayuu vienen desde otro planeta, el que también fue atacado por el caos a través de Sailor Galaxia, como te pasó a ti —comenta Serena con desbordante calma.

—Ya veo —respondo.

—¿Me permites un segundo a solas con tu novio, bombón?

—¡Claro!

Seiya voltea y espera que lo siga, cosa que en efecto, hago.

Quedamos a cierta distancia de los demás, les doy una mirada y noto que conversan tranquilamente, seguramente hablaran sobre cómo y dónde ir ahora que todo vuelve a estar bien, pero antes de poder seguir divagando sobre esto, la voz de mi acompañante interrumpe abruptamente.

—A mí también me alegra saberte a salvo, ¿sabes?

—Te lo agradezco —respondo a la par en que vuelvo mi mirada hacia él.

—Serena… me habló de ti cada día que pudo y no tienes idea cómo te extrañó cuando no estuviste a su lado.

—Entenderás que separarme de ella no fue una opción que haya querido tomar —explico.

—Pero incluso cuando así pareció ser, bombón jamás dejó de pensar en ti.

Quedándome claro que esta conversación está muy lejos de ser simple cordialidad, pretendo pedir un par de explicaciones a quien con clara desenvoltura, me habla de Serena como si no supiera algo de ella.

—¿Por qué le dices "bombón"?, ¿podrías decírmelo?

—¿No es obvio? —cuestiona, dejándome sin palabras—. Si tú no hubieras existido en su vida, yo habría tenido la oportunidad de ganar su amor.

—¿Qué?

—¿Acaso crees que sólo tú podrías enamorarte de ella?

—Mira, Seiya, si dices que Serena te habló sobre mí sospecho que sabes que es mi prometida, yo me casaré con ella —le señalo, implacable, más no grosero.

—Y seguramente piensas que vine a hablar contigo para decirte que haré todo lo posible para que no suceda —replica riéndose, como si hubiese escuchado el mejor chiste en siglos.

—Te pediría dejar de lado las burlas, por favor.

—No me estoy burlando, Darien… en verdad me alegra que estés bien, te lo dije desde un principio… y me alegro porque sé que aunque las cosas hubieran sido distintas y Serena me diera una oportunidad, jamás hubiera llegado a amarme como te ama a ti y eso, mi estimado amigo, es porque seguramente la amas de igual manera.

Al sentir su palmoteo sobre mi hombro y quedándome en claro que sus intenciones son buenas, respondo:

—Discúlpame si hablé de manera altisonante, pero recién estoy intentando entender qué fue lo que pasó mientras yo no estuve y a pesar de no ser celoso, no puedo negar que me produjo conflicto escucharte tan apegado a Serena.

—Te entiendo, yo hubiera reaccionado igual si veo que un apuesto chico le dice "bombón" a mi prometida —diciendo esto y guiñando su ojo, bueno, río ante la simpatía que me está entregando, aunque en sus ojos es evidente que hay cierto dolor al expresar su comprensión sobre la situación entre Serena y yo.

—Y yo entiendo por qué Serena te tomó como amigo ya que pareces bastante agradable —le respondo.

—No voy a decir que me fascina tener el puesto de amigo en su vida pero qué se le va a hacer, ¿no? —dice esto y ríe, pero antes de poder decirle cualquier cosa, su tono de voz cambia y se vuelve serio—, de todas maneras intenté protegerla hasta las últimas instancias; primero por saber que en mí lugar tú lo habrías hecho y segundo, porque Haruka me lo pidió de una manera bastante brusca, por decirlo de algún modo.

—Te creo, Haruka ejerce bastante protección sobre ella —le digo.

—Bueno, los detalles de todo seguramente te los dirá Serena, que por cierto viene hacia nosotros —advierte Seiya, estando en lo correcto, pero antes de que llegue debo decirle algo más.

—Agradezco profundamente que la hayas cuidado, porque si algo malo le hubiera pasado, yo…

—No te preocupes, pero de ahora en adelante tú te encargaras de estar con ella, cuidarla, quererla y por sobre todo, luchar en caso de que algo amenace lo que han construido.

Nuevamente Seiya me estrecha su mano y admitiendo su nobleza, accedo a hacer lo mismo sabiendo que en él puedo confiar.

—Gracias… —finalizo con sinceridad, a lo que el reacciona con una sonrisa que contagia hacia mí.

—¡Darien! —la aguda voz de Serena nos rodea al igual como sus brazos lo hacen con uno de los míos—. Las chicas dijeron que lo mejor que podemos hacer ahora es separarnos para que cada cual vaya a ver si su familia está bien, pero después de eso nos reuniremos en el templo Hikawa, ¿qué te parece?, ¿irás conmigo?

—Claro que sí —le respondo sin poder ocultar la alegría que me produce tenerla prendada de mí.

—Iré a hablar con mis hermanos, con permiso —avisa Seiya a la par en que se distancia de nosotros.

—¡Seiya! —exclama Serena, con cierta congoja en su expresión.

—Tranquila, todo está bien —le responde con calma, haciendo que ella absorba la misma y finalmente se aleja de ambos.

—¿Qué… hablaron? —curiosea mi pequeña novia al par de segundos después.

—En verdad sólo me recordó lo afortunado que soy al estar contigo.

Giro levemente y dejo mis brazos sobre sus hombros; nos miramos como si buscáramos reconocernos otra vez para volver a encontrar aquel brillo que nos une al amarnos mutuamente, y al sin duda encontrarlo, regreso hacia sus labios de cereza y los beso con la profundidad que reclama el sentimiento que responde a su nombre. Serena…

Mi Serena.

*´¨)

(¸.•´ (¸.•` ´´

Estando aquí y apreciando más que nunca el "ahora", miro a mi alrededor y me hago consciente de cuan hermoso es todo esto, la paz que se respira nuevamente en este planeta y la belleza que lo caracteriza. Pequeñas cosas que dejamos pasar por alto cuando damos todo por seguro, como que jamás llegase el momento en que las cosas cambiarán o bien debas darle un fin, como ocurrió hace un par de días…

_Como las chicas acordaron, los seis fuimos a despedirnos de los three lights junto con su princesa, ya que debían regresar para reconstruir el hogar que habían abandonado tras su inminente destrucción._

_Pude notar en todas cuan alta era la nostalgia al tener que decirles adiós, logré comprenderlo a mayor profundidad tras lo que Serena me dijo, sobre cómo se desenvolvieron las cosas, cuáles fueron las adversidades y que bajo lo mismo, una fuerte amistad había unido sus vidas hacia aquellas personas que en especial Haruka, advertía como potenciales enemigos al resultar ajenos a nuestra realidad._

_Esa tarde y bajo la discreción que nos otorgó una azotea, justo al culmino del atardecer llegaba el momento en que quienes finalmente fueron aliados, debían despedirse._

—_¿Tienen que irse tan pronto? —preguntó Amy._

—_Sí, la gente de nuestro planeta nos está esperando —explicó la princesa Kayuu._

—_Pronto construiremos un nuevo planeta en compañía de nuestra princesa —añadió Yaten._

—_¡Buena suerte! —exclamó la gatita que estaba sobre el hombro de Amy._

—_Muchas gracias, Luna —respondió el platinado dándole un guiño, haciendo que con esto ella se sonrojara y de paso, Artemis mostrara una clara escena de celos._

—_Bombón, me da mucho gusto que tu novio se encuentre sano y salvo —dijo Seiya, evidentemente emocionado._

—_Fue gracias a ti, Seiya, con la ayuda de tus consejos pude salir adelante —contestó Serena, reflexiva ante ello._

—_Bombón… ¿sabes? Yo nunca me olvidaré de ti._

—_Sí, nosotros siempre seremos buenos amigos —dijo ella con tal inocencia que hizo a Yaten dar una gran risotada._

—_¡Nunca entiendes, bombón!_

—_Parece que no te entendió —apuntó Taiki._

—_¿Qué? —preguntó sorprendida, Serena, algo que hasta a mí me causó un poco de risa, ya que era obvio que Seiya se refería a otra cosa y no era ésta precisamente una promesa de "amistad" para siempre. _

—_No entendió —añadió Amy a tono condescendiente._

—_Nunca entiende nada —sumó Lita a la afirmación._

—_¿Qué les pasa? ¿Tú también, Amy? —cuestionó Serena, apenada ante su inocente ignorancia._

—_Serena, eres una niña demasiado despistada —señaló pícaramente, Mina._

—_Sí pero… ¿por qué, Mina? _

—_Ni siquiera entiendes eso, Serena —irrumpió Rei apareciendo de golpe entre ellas._

—_¡No lo sé, por eso estoy preguntando! —dijo ella, defendiéndose como podía._

—_Pues jamás en tu vida lo entenderías —apuntó Rei, con simpática soberbia._

—_¡Ay, Rei… no me molestes! —pidió la pobre ya completamente abrumada._

_Después de ello no hubo más que risas ya que si algo no había cambiado era justamente lo despistada que es Serena, no por nada hace años atrás fue mi "cabeza de chorlito"_

—_Bueno, es hora de irnos —señaló la princesa Kayuu, caminando en dirección opuesta a nosotros en compañía de sus guardianes._

—_Oye, Darien —dijo Seiya al voltear y buscarme rápidamente—. A partir de ahora tú te encargarás de protegerla —ordenó a tono severo, algo que ya había sido hablado entre los dos a solas—. ¡Qué coincidencia! Estas palabras las había dicho un sujeto muy presumido._

—_Sí, ya lo sé —con lo último que él había dicho, noté que simplemente estaba haciendo hincapié en nuestra conversación privada, pues sabía que era de Haruka a quien se refería con lo último dicho._

_Con esto y sin tener que decirles al resto, no hicimos más que sellar de nueva cuenta los agradecimientos y promesas que hablamos solos él y yo._

_Antes de voltear nuevamente, noté que con una sonrisa ahora se dirigía a Serena, sabiendo que probablemente sería la última vez que la viera._

—_¡Nos vemos, bomboncito! —y con tales dichos, lo confirmé. El último adiós sería para ella._

_Después de esto, los hermanos Kou encarnaron su faceta como three light y dedicaron a todos unas últimas palabras._

—_Cuídense mucho —pidió Maker._

—_Nos vemos —prometió Fighter._

—_De verdad se los agradezco mucho, chicos —recordó la princesa Kayuu._

—_Hasta luego —finalizó Healer._

—_Tampoco nos olvidaremos de ustedes —recordó Lita._

—_Cuídense mucho —dijo Amy._

—_Pueden venir a visitarnos —invitó Mina._

—_Las estaremos esperando —añadió Serena._

—_Adiós —concluyó Rei._

_Y con todo dicho, se despidieron del planeta tierra para volver al suyo, convirtiéndose en estrellas fugaces que cruzaron el cielo atardecido, dejando como huella y regalo un hermoso resplandor que marcaba los últimos minutos de su estancia junto a todos._

_Permanecimos en silencio hasta observar su rastro desaparecer, deseando para todos nada más que prosperidad y fuerza para que pudieran seguir llevando a cabo su noble misión y sobre todo, esperando que fueran felices._

—Darien…

Escuchar mi nombre pronunciado en susurros por Serena hizo que dejara de recordar aquel momento, atrayéndome al presente.

Estábamos juntos al anochecer observando las estrellas después de haber recorrido un alejado parque, para así poder estar solos y sin mayores interrupciones.

—Dime —le respondo.

—¿Me quieres mucho?

—Sí

—¿De verdad? —preguntó ella, como si no estuviese segura de ello.

—¡Sí! —volví a decir al verla sujeta de mi brazo.

—¿Cómo cuánto? —planteó la interrogante con sus mejillas tenuemente sonrojadas.

—¿Por qué me preguntas eso ahora? —inquiero sonriéndole.

—Dime… ¿cómo cuánto? —insistió de manera juguetona.

No sacaba nada con negarle la respuesta que merecía escuchar.

—Bien, te lo diré: Mi amor por ti es más grande que el universo.

Sus ojos brillaron en ilusión mientras que los míos se empaparon ante la emoción al poder reafirmarle mi juramento, por esto la aleje un poco de mí, tomé sus hombros y no hice más que dedicar mi atención para idolatrar una vez más esa mirada que conozco como mi hogar, aquella mirada que no hace más que decirme que todo está bien, que mientras estando con ella será así… y lo sé, sólo junto a Serena es con quien imagino vivir feliz el resto de mis días.

Una vez más contando con la luna como nuestro testigo y las estrellas presentes como luceros que iluminan nuestro encuentro, Serena cierra sus ojos y me invita confirmar con un beso nuestro amor, invitación que acepto sin pensar.

El destino nos unió bajo el pretexto de una casualidad, nos separó incontables veces y bajo distintas circunstancias, incluso existió la posibilidad que jamás pudiéramos volver a estar juntos, pero en esta noche soy capaz de jurar que nada impedirá que esté a su lado. La luna lo sabe, la magia de ella nos permitió en primera instancia volver a encontrarnos, así que cobijado bajo su resplandor beso a mi futura esposa, sabiendo que de ahora en adelante comenzaremos a escribir el inicio de nuestra eternidad.

* * *

*´¨)

(¸.•´ (¸.•` ¤ ´´

¿Qué les pareció? *-* de verdad espero que el final haya sido de su agrado.

Dije que aquí venían los agradecimientos y disculpas jajaja, bueno, ya saben que tuve varios, vaaarios percances que hicieron que demorara –más de lo acostumbrado- para actualizar, pero me están viendo, ¡sí!, tengo todas las ganas de seguir participando en fanfiction, de eso no les quepa duda alguna ;D

Gracias por los reviews a:

AquaticWhisper - princessqueen - ChibiChibi-sd - candy-andrew - Vere Canedo - Carmilla-devildoll - yesqui2000 - tuxigirl27 (adoré tu descripción sobre ser Mamocha) - Usagi13chiba - Etsuko-Ai – Guest (xD) - Blackcat2010 - Karen Van'Der Woodsen - VICO-darien - MAX 20 - Pam'CulLenMelLark-14 - matildechiba - smfanatic – srnkiki (qué alegría verla, estimada namber wan) - Ana cant

¡Muchas, muchas, muchas gracias!

Por esta ocasión y ya que me estoy "aclimatando" nuevamente a fanfiction, no estoy respondiendo los reviews de manera individual, además de que tiempo que ahorro lo invierto para seguir escribiendo las actualizaciones, pero saben (siempre se los he dicho) que cada palabrita que me dejan la leo atentamente y me llena de alegría, de verdad :3

Estoy muy contenta al ver que mis lectoras se mantienen a pesar de las demoras, de que antiguas vuelven, como es el caso de Srnkiki, una de las que me acompaña desde mis inicios T_T como también aparecen nuevas y me dan su apoyo… las leo y me dan ganas de llorar, lo juro xD todas ustedes han sido el motor principal para que pasara lo que pasara, nuevamente volviera a fanfiction, así que para todas dedico este beso gigaaaante, ya que todos sus ánimos y buena onda es algo que atesoro muchísimo.

¡Infinitas gracias por estar aquí!

Ya saben, de aquí no me sacan ni a patadas aunque mis propias dolencias así lo sugieran xD pero ahora que vuelvo a estar sanita estaré acompañándolas a través de las letras para que todas sigamos viviendo el sueño que fanfiction nos da: Revivir emociones y crear nuevas.

¡No se pierdan porque seguiré actualizando y creando nuevas historias!

Besos y abrazos.

¡Nunca dejemos de soñar!

¡Nos leemos, sayo!


End file.
